Trapped
by Kayltjeee
Summary: summary inside - please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_AU_

_Rating: NC17  
_

Summary: The last con Samantha McCall tried to pull turned into a disaster when the man she conned found out what she planned to do, and he turned her in. She gets a sentence to 2 years in prison – with the possibility of parole in 1 – and she finds out right away what goes on in the women's facility.

Jason Morgan – the mob enforcer – goes undercover for the first time since he met Sonny. He has to kill one of the guards working in the facility and he has to do it right. What will he do when he finds out what is going on in the facility, and what will he do when he meets Sam?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

''_I hereby sentence you to 2 years of prison, with the possibility of parole in 1 year.''_

_#####_

''Take off your clothes and get in there,'' the guard said, and Sam McCall glared at him.

''Aren't you going to let me at least have some privacy?'' she asked him, and when he shook his head she looked down and took a deep breath. She should've known he would not give her that, and she raised one eyebrow and looked at him while she took off her shirt, jeans, and shoes. She stood in her bra and panties, and he looked her over and grinned at her. She shivered when she saw the look in his eyes, but she turned around and took off her bra and stepped out of her panties. She closed her eyes as he grabbed her and pushed her in the shower, the ray hitting her on her head hard, and she washed up quickly.

''Come here,'' he snapped at her, and she looked at him and walked over, her hands covering her breasts and between her legs. She didn't need him to see everything, even though she knew he would see it somehow. When he turned her around and pressed her against the wall, she widened her eyes and struggled to get free.

''Get your hands off of me,'' she hissed, but he didn't listen and pushed himself against her. She could feel his breathe on her face, and she felt sick to her stomach when she felt his erection press against her lower back.

''Damn it, Damien – let her go because she isn't liking it,'' she heard, and she took a deep breath to thank the person who wanted to help her, but it appeared Damien didn't care what the guard said, because he grabbed her breasts and squeezed hard. She moaned, and he grinned against her ear when he heard it, thinking she liked it.

''You know they all want a taste of Damien,'' Damien replied, but he let her go after he said that and pulled her away from the wall. She looked at the man who had helped her, and frowned when she saw him checking her out. She realized he didn't help her at all. ''Come on, bitch, get dressed and I'll bring you to your block,'' Damien snapped again, and she jumped in action, glad she could cover herself. She looked at the clothes in front of her and made a face, but didn't complain and put them on anyway. Damien and the other guard took her each by the arm and dragged her between them.

Samantha McCall normally wouldn't let any man touch her like the guard had done, but she didn't have anything to say about it, because she'd made the mistake by getting caught in the first place. Sam was a con artist, who had grown up with her father, who conned everyone and everything he could see, and she knew how to blend in. The last con had gone terribly wrong, when the man she was supposed to marry for his money, found out what she was planning and kicked the shit out of her before turning her in.

''Move,'' she heard one of the guards say, and she looked around and saw all the cells in the block. Some of the women were watching her and some were calling out to her, but other women were just lying on the bed and reading. She blinked when she was pushed into one of the cells and the door was closed, and she looked at the guard. Who knew she'd feel safer in her cell – she was disgusted by the guards in front of her, and by the looks of the women in the cell across from the hall, they were too. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt a hand on her arm, and she turned to see whom it was. A petite blonde stood besides her, shaking her head, and she heard the guards both chuckle.

''Have fun with each other,'' Damien said, and he patted the other guard on his back and they walked away. Sam took deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling herself relax for a moment, until the woman in the cell with her started to talk.

''You better watch out with those two,'' she whispered, and Sam opened her eyes and nodded. She knew exactly what the woman meant, after what Damien had done to her.

''I know – I'm Sam by the way,'' she introduced herself, and the other woman smiled and held out her hand. Sam shook it and waited for her to say something.

''I'm Dana,'' the blonde said, and Sam nodded. ''You can take the lower bed,'' Dana told her, and Sam looked at the bed and sat down. ''You need to be careful in here, and I'm not only talking about the women in here but also the guards – don't do anything stupid and don't let then have a reason to take you with them,'' Dana informed Sam, who frowned.

''What is this – I thought a jail was supposed to be the safest place for the inmates also?'' Sam said confused, and Dana raised an eyebrow and laughed softly.

''You need to learn a lot, Sam,'' she said shaking her head. ''I'll give you some information right here and now, baby. The guards aren't what they seem – they do everything to have a little,'' Dana paused and seemed to think about what to say, ''action in here. They'll rile up the women and have them fight each other, and even though everyone knows what they are doing, they fall for it every time,'' Dana said, and Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. She could hear the guards were corrupt, and she hoped there was at least one guard who didn't do anything like that.

''Isn't there someone – like the warden – who stops these guys?'' Sam asked, and Dana shook her head. Sam didn't understand, but she didn't say anything anymore and lay down in the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to relax a little, but she couldn't. ''So they can just get you and what – rape the women in here?'' she asked softly, and she heard Dana laugh.

''What did Damien do to you when he brought you in and took you to the shower?'' Dana asked her, and Sam knew it was a question she didn't have to answer. Dana already knew what she would say, and she took a deep breath. ''Look, you better take my advice and keep your mouth shut, because they'll love it if you talk back,'' Dana added softly, and Sam closed her eyes. She would take Dana's advice.

##########

Jason Morgan looked in the mirror and grinned at his reflection. A mob enforcer dressed up as a guard – a prison guard. He turned around to look at Sonny and saw the grin on his face.

''So today is your first day on the job,'' Sonny said, and Jason's grin grew wider.

''I sure think it's going to be fun,'' he replied, and Sonny laughed. Jason was going undercover to help Sonny kill a cop who was walking on both sides of the law – Damien Jones – and he loved the feeling of doing the same but for a good cause this time. Damien was working for Sonny's enemy, and he had sent Jason to go work at the prison where Damien worked. Jason only knew it was a woman's facility, but he knew what some of the guards would do to the women who would stand up to them.

''Yep, I think you're going to have a lot of fun in there,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded.

''Well, let's get going then – I'll need to be in time with this job,'' he said, and Sonny nodded and grinned. ''I'll see you after my shift, and you know it's going to take some time before I can get him right?''

''I know, you need to befriend him before you can get him alone – I want this con to work just as much as you do and I thought you'd have fun doing it,'' Sonny replied, and Jason nodded. He was almost sure he would have fun, and he wanted to go over there right away. It had been a long time since he'd felt like this, doing a job for Sonny.

''Wish me luck,'' he said, and Sonny nodded but didn't say anything. ''Hey, that's means you have to wish me luck, Sonny,'' Jason said with a smile, and Sonny rolled his eyes.

''Luck, Jason,'' he replied, and Jason laughed. He moved and walked out of the penthouse, took the stairs down with two steps and wondered what Sonny was going to do while Jason was working. He couldn't call Jason anymore at any time of the day – or night – to get him to handle something, so he had to figure out a way to do it until Jason was finished with this job. Jason stepped in his car when he came down and drove over to the prison, smiling as he got in without any problems, and he parked his car in an empty spot.

He made his way inside and couldn't believe his luck when Damien himself came to greet him and help him settle in. ''Hey man, I'm Damien and I'll show you around a little,'' he said, and Jason nodded and shook the man's hand.

''Jason,'' he simply replied, and Damien nodded and patted him on the back as he led him to the locker room.

''So, here is the place to put your crap – there's your locker, I'd put everything of value in there if I were you because they steal in here,'' Damien told him, and Jason nodded. He didn't reply, and Damien smiled and took him to another room. ''This here is kind of the dining-eating room. We eat here when we have a break and that's all we do in here,'' he added, and Jason followed him to another room. There was a bed in there, and Jason frowned.

''What do you do here – I mean you can't sleep on the job right?'' he asked, acting like he was stupid, and it worked. Damien laughed, holding his stomach as he did, and he looked at Jason.

''No, you idiot, we don't sleep in here,'' he said, and he winked and wiggled his eyebrows. Jason nodded to let Damien know what he meant – he knew what happened in here. ''Let's go, I'm going to show you the ladies,'' Damien suddenly said, and Jason followed him to the hall. He could hear all the women talk, and he looked in some of the cells to see the women looking at them walking past. He nodded at some of them, and Damien smiled when he saw it.

''You know I never worked in a prison like this – I usually work at the men's facilities,'' Jason said, and Damien nodded.

''I started out there too, but I like it more here,'' he said with a wink, and Jason laughed. He knew he had to keep up appearances, but Damien made him sick to his stomach. ''You know what – I'll give you a welcoming gift,'' Damien said, and Jason frowned. ''Just trust me with this – you'll like it,'' Damien added when he saw Jason frown. Jason nodded and followed Damien back to the room with the bed in it, and he took a deep breath when Damien walked out. He knew what Damien was planning, and he hoped he could act like he did what he had to do. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, and sat down on the bed, waiting for Damien to return.

##########

Sam opened her eyes and frowned. ''Dana, is this all you do in here?'' she asked, and she heard Dana hum.

''Nope – sometimes we get to go outside of the cells in groups, but normally we work,'' Dana replied softly, and Sam sighed. She needed to do something or she would go crazy. ''We work in the gardens and sometimes when you're lucky you can work inside in the atelier,'' she added, and Sam nodded.

''It sounds like a lot of fun,'' she said sarcastically, and she heard Dana chuckle.

''Yeah, it sure does sound like that huh?'' she said, and Sam smiled. She liked Dana already, she was nice to her and she needed someone to count on in here. ''You know, today was a day off for everyone because there is a new guard and they didn't have enough people to keep us apart when there would break out a fight,'' she said, and Sam looked up and sighed again.

''Is there even a guard who doesn't corrupt?'' she asked, and she was met by a silence. ''I take that as a no,'' she said softly, and Dana hummed.

''McCall,'' a voice boomed over the block, and she jumped up and cursed when she bumped her head. She heard Dana gasp when they called her, and she looked up to see the fear in her cellmate's eyes. She closed hers when she realized what was going to happen, and she took a deep breath and promised herself to be strong and fight. The only thing heard in the hall were the footsteps, every woman in the hall was silent. She'd heard some of them gasp, and she knew what was coming.

''Yes,'' she replied when Damien stood in front of her, and he grinned at her as he opened up the cell.

''You're coming with me,'' he told her, and she nodded reluctantly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him through the block, and she could see some of the faces of the other women. The fear build up as she saw even the largest woman look scared for her, and she closed her eyes as she tripped behind Damien. He held her up by her arm and stopped in front of a door. He pushed her against the wall before opening the door. ''You need to give him what he wants,'' he whispered in her ear, and after that he took her earlobe between his teeth and bit. She moaned out in pain and he grinned at her as he pulled back.

He opened the door and pushed her in, and she widened her eyes in fear when she saw the big man stand up. He was huge, and she knew there was no way she could fight him off if he wanted her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking at Damien.

''What do you want me to do?'' she asked him softly, her voice shaking in fear.

''I want you to do anything he asks of you,'' he snapped at her, and then he turned around, opened the door and chuckled. ''Have fun Jason,'' he said to the man in the room, and then he left, closed the door and locked it. Sam looked at the man whose name was Jason, and took a step back when he took a step toward her. She knew she couldn't escape, but she could at least try to fight him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''Come here,'' he whispered, and he could see the fear build up even more in her eyes, but she came. She stopped in front of him, and if he wanted he could pull her toward him and kiss her right then and there, but he didn't. She was small, the top of her head barely touching his chin, and he looked down at her. Suddenly he heard something outside the room and he looked intensely toward the door, to see a shadow moving behind it. He looked at her apologetically, but before she could understand what was going on he pulled her against him and kissed her hard. She struggled to get free, and at one hand he was grateful she did it but on the other hand he knew she didn't know what was going on outside the door. She thought he really was going to do it, and she was panicking. He looked at the door again as he turned her around a little, and he could see he was still there.

''Work with me on this, trust me,'' he whispered in her ear, and when she nodded he pressed his fingers in between her shoulder blades and kissed her again. What he didn't expect was for her to scream bloody murder, and even though he couldn't stop, he wanted to so badly. It seemed like he was hurting her, even though he knew he couldn't be. She hit him on his back with her hands, and her hands turned into fists when he didn't stop.

''Stop it – please stop you're hurting me,'' she screamed, and as he looked at the door and saw the shadow move, he released her, and was just in time to catch her while she collapsed on the floor. He widened his eyes in surprise when she breathed hard, like she had just ran a marathon, and he helped her get up. He set her down on the bed and sat down next to her, when he saw the back of her shirt. There was blood on it. He frowned, and when he wanted to lift her shirt she moved away from him.

''What – did… what happened?'' he asked, stumbling over his own words, and she shook her head as she wiped away her tears. He didn't know what had happened but he knew there was something, and he pushed her on her stomach on the bed. She protested, but she didn't scream anymore.

''Please – let it be,'' she said, and he shook his head. ''No…'' she whispered, as he lifted her shirt and saw the cross between her shoulder blades. It was a simple cross, like a target, and he frowned when he saw the freshness. He saw one or two stitches were popped, and he closed his eyes feeling the guilt sweep over him.

''I'm sorry – I didn't…'' he started to say, but he stopped when he realized it didn't matter.

''No, it's ok,'' she replied simply, and she slowly sat up again. ''You think this is bad – but I've had worse,'' she told him, and he widened his eyes at the way she said it. It was like she didn't care about the scars. ''Why did you do it?'' she asked, and he looked at the door and saw there was no one there, and he looked back at her. He could see realization dawn on her, but he answered anyway.

''Damien was right outside, listening if we did something in here,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''Listen, I didn't – I didn't want to do this, because I don't – I mean-'' she interrupted him by throwing up her hand, and he looked at her and waited for her to start talking.

''I really don't care what you did and didn't want. I think we both know what happens in here and I can see you're new,'' she said, and when he nodded she smiled, but it wasn't sweet or gentle. ''I don't really care, but if you ever touch me like that – like Damien did – I swear, I'll kill you,'' she snapped, and he nodded. He saw her eyes widen and she wanted to say something else, but he stopped her by holding up his hand. She jumped back a little, and he wanted to scream in frustration. She was scared of him, and even though he couldn't argue with her, he didn't want her to be scared of him. He felt a pull toward this petite brunette, and he didn't know what it was.

''Listen, I know what you must be going through here, but you can trust me, I mean really, I don't mean any harm – I'm not anything like Damien or the other guys,'' he said softly, and she nodded, but she didn't really believe him. He could see it in her eyes. ''Now, let's just stay in here for a little while longer so he thinks we've – we did what he wanted – and then I'll bring you back to your cell, ok?'' he said, and she nodded and moved to the head of the bed. She sat back against the headboard and winced when she settled in, and he frowned.

''So you're Jason,'' she said, and he nodded. ''Well, I suppose you're going to know my name really soon anyway, so I'm Sam,'' she added, and he smiled at her. She just stared back, and he knew he had some work to do if he wanted her to trust him. And, crazy as it may be, he wanted her to trust him. He wanted her to see him as the man he was – at least the man he was supposed to be – inside these walls. He wanted her to like him, and he'd never had that before. When he looked at her, he didn't see a criminal. He saw a woman who was here because of something small, and he wanted to know what she was in for.

''So, what are you in for?'' he asked her, and she widened her eyes and laughed softly. He didn't know why, but he liked her laugh.

''Conning,'' she replied simply, and he nodded, waiting for her to go on. ''The last man I conned found out and turned me in,'' she added, and he had the feeling she was holding something back. He'd seen the bruises on her arms, and some on her back. He had the feeling the guy had tried to kill her before turning her in, but he wasn't about to ask.

''Rookie mistake,'' he said, and she laughed and nodded. ''I have the feeling you're not a rookie,'' he added, and she smiled.

''No, I'm not,'' she replied, and when she didn't continue, he shrugged. He didn't care about her past – or at least he shouldn't have to – and he didn't have to know what she had done. He looked at her and saw the emotion behind those dark eyes, and he knew he could read her like a book when he wanted to. She showed all kind of emotions, and he wondered if it was because she wanted to show them or because she really didn't know she was showing them. He knew he could show only what he wanted people to see, and right now it was kindness. He didn't want her to see the rage building up at every guard in here, when he'd heard what she had said about them. He stared at his watch for a moment and looked up again.

''I think it's safe to go out,'' he said, and she nodded. He could see the relief in her eyes and he knew she didn't know she was showing every emotion going through her, and he decided to do his best to make her trust him. ''Come on, I need to 'grab' you're arm,'' he said, making quotation gestures with his fingers. She nodded and held out her arm, and he took it between his hand. He was surprised at how his hand could close around her upper arm, but he shook it off and opened the door. When he saw her eyes widen, he realized she thought they had been locked up. He also realized she would've ran if she'd known it wasn't the case, regardless the punishment.

''Hey, you don't have to hurt me,'' she snapped, and when he widened his eyes and looked at her, he could see she was playing. She was playing the role of someone who was afraid of the guard, someone who was angry. He stared ahead of him as he brought her back to her cell, and gently threw her in, again surprised when she acted like he pushed her in and stumbling inside. He closed her cell and looked at her cellmate. Another petite woman, blonde this time. He nodded at both of them, and walked away. He could hear the women talk, and he knew he had to be careful in here. These women all thought he had hurt Sam, and he knew even though Sam was new in here, they would turn against him

##########

Sam sank down on her bed – on her stomach – and sighed. Dana climbed off of her bed, and kneeled down next to Sam, looking at her, eyes full of concern. ''What did he do to you?'' she asked when she saw the blood on her shirt.

''I popped some of the stitches,'' she replied simply, even though it was starting to hurt like hell. The wound was pretty new, and without anything to ease the pain, she felt like her back was ripped in two. ''It's no big deal,'' she said softly, and Dana scoffed.

''No big deal – what did he do, was he that rough for those stitches to pop?'' Dana asked, and Sam shot up and widened her eyes. Dana thought Jason had really done something to her – she thought Jason had really raped her. Sam contemplated on telling Dana what happened in there, but she shook her head. She couldn't – she had the feeling there was more to the guard than he had shown.

''It's ok,'' she whispered, and Dana frowned, but didn't say anything anymore. Sam lay back down and closed her eyes, exhausted all of a sudden. She wanted to know what the guard was about, because she didn't have the feeling he was like the others. He could've acted like that the first time, but he really was gently with her – except for the time he pressed his fingers right on her wound. He hadn't known what was going on, and she didn't blame him for it. He'd tried to cover for both of them, and by doing that, he'd turned women in the facility against him, because she knew they'd all hate him for this. Even though it didn't make any sense, he'd done that for one reason or another.

''You want me to take care of this,'' Dana suddenly said, and when she looked up she saw Dana held gauze and alcohol for her wound. Sam nodded, and Dana sighed and lifted Sam's shirt. Sam frowned and pulled it over her head, and she heard Dana gasp when she saw her stomach. Sam looked down at the scars and shrugged. She'd gotten used to it.

''Don't worry about that, it's old,'' she said, and Dana nodded as Sam turned on her stomach. The scars on her stomach were something she didn't remember – she didn't remember what had happened when she got them, and she didn't really care. As Dana cleaned her back, Sam flinched. The alcohol stung, and even though she tried to be tough, the tears in her eyes told her otherwise.

''I'm sorry,'' she heard Dana whisper, and she nodded but didn't say anything. ''So where'd you get this?'' Dana asked when she was done, and Sam sighed and told her the story.

''I conned this man and he found out what happened – he beat me to a pulp and used his carving knife to give me something permanent,'' she said, and Dana sighed. ''The thing is, this all was right before I was sent here, and the wound didn't have enough time to heal for this place,'' Sam added, and she could hear Dana shuffle around the cell. She sat up and watched as Dana put back all the stuff, and waited for her to turn around.

''You know, no man ever did something like that to me, and believe me, I have some experience in this kind of thing,'' Dana said, and Sam nodded. She didn't ask what she meant, because she knew it all too well. ''So you want to know what I'm in for?'' Dana suddenly asked, and she climbed up to her bed.

''If you want to tell me, go ahead,'' Sam said, and she heard Dana chuckle.

''Well, you know all those women in here are in here for murder and things like that – so lets say I killed my boyfriend,'' Dana said, and Sam nodded. She didn't have to hear the story to know what it was, because Dana was transparent enough for Sam to know what had happened.

''Power to you,'' Sam whispered, and she heard Dana take a deep breath. ''If you don't mind, I'm going to close my eyes for a while,'' she added softly, feeling her eyelids getting heavy with sleep. She heard Dana hum and it was the last she heard before falling asleep.

#####

''Get ready,'' she heard, and she jumped when she heard it was Damien. She saw Dana climb out of her bed and urge her to get out, and she did the same. She wondered what was going to happen, and she looked at Dana.

''Eat and shower,'' Dana mumbled softly, and jumped when Jason appeared. Sam stared at him and he smiled at her, and she could feel Dana shudder next to her. Suddenly she felt Dana take a hold of her hand and squeeze it, and she looked up at her with a smile.

''Come on, get out of the cell and stand in line,'' Jason snapped, and he looked at Sam to let her know he didn't mean it like that. Sam squeezed Dana's hand before stepping out of the cell, and Jason stared at her. The stare was cold, and she wondered what had changed, but then she saw a flicker of something else in his eyes. Something that had the counter effect of his cold stare. She looked around and saw every woman from the block stand outside of her cells, and she saw some of the guards touch some of the women. She grunted, but Jason shot her a look to shut her up.

''Go on, you know the way,'' she heard Damien yell, and the women in the front of the line started to walk towards the cafeteria, where they all grabbed a plate and started holding it up for food. Once it was Sam's turn she frowned at the food, but she didn't say anything and walked to a table with Dana. She looked around and could see at least 4 guards in the room, and she knew for sure there were more outside.

''This is gross,'' she whispered after taking a bite of her food, and Dana smiled and nodded. She ate in silence, and she sighed when she was done. Then out of nowhere someone started to scream, and she turned around to see a woman being held against the wall. Damien. He was feeling her up, and when she looked around no one did anything to stop him. She shot up and she could faintly hear Dana scream for her to sit back down, but she didn't and she ran to Damien and pulled him off of the woman. He turned around and set his gaze on her, grinning like a fool when he pressed her up against the bars in front of the windows. The wind was knocked out of her, and he held her hands up above her head.

''Morgan, this one is yours, and you better do it right this time because I think she hasn't learned her lesson before,'' he growled, and he pressed himself against her hard once, before he threw her in Jason's direction. Jason caught her and took her with him, without saying a word. She had the feeling this time was going to be different, and she struggled to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. ''You know where you take her,'' Damien yelled, and she heard Jason mumble something, but she couldn't hear what it was.

''No please, don't – please don't do this,'' she whispered, and he shook his head. She heard Damien was following them, but she didn't look at him as she begged Jason to let her go. He opened the door to the room they were in before and locked it after gently pushing her inside. He grinned at Damien before turning around to look at her. she felt tears enter her eyes when he looked at her, and when he advanced on her she shook her head.

''What were you thinking, throwing yourself at him like that?'' he asked her softly, and she widened her eyes and shook her head again.

''What?'' she asked, confused by his actions. He turned and looked at the door before looking at her again, and this time she could read what he was thinking. He was concerned for her, and she didn't understand.

''Look, I'm not supposed to tell anything but I'm undercover, ok, and I'm here to do what has to be done with Damien,'' he said, and she nodded. She didn't understand why he told her this, but she was glad he was one of the good guys.

''Maybe I can help?'' she suggested, and he laughed softly. But suddenly he looked at her and nodded. ''Does that mean you'll let me help?''

''I'll think about it, Sam, but in the meantime I want you to stop acting like this because it's going to happen – someday he will take you here himself, and he won't be this kind to you,'' Jason said, and she nodded. It was silent for a while, before he stared at her again and frowned. ''If I'll let you help, what were you planning to do?'' he asked her, and she smiled.

''I don't know, I'll think of something – I am a con woman after all,'' she said, and he nodded. She knew he would let her help him, she could see it in his face. ''I'll help you, and I'm sure I can do something to help you get him alone or something,'' she said, and she winked. ''Jason Morgan – undercover,'' she said, and she laughed softly.

''You know who I am,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Of course you know, you're a con artist. You know what, I'll let you help me but you have to listen to me, and don't do anything stupid,'' he said, and he began telling her his plan. ''I need him to – I need to be friends with him, let him think I'm just like him for him to meet me outside of this walls, and it's going to take some time if I do it alone. But maybe if you help me I'll manage to do this just a little quicker and if I've done the job, I'll make sure you get out if here,'' he said, and she smiled at him.

''I think I can think of something – just leave my part up to me,'' she said, and she held out her hand. He shook it, and she widened her eyes when she felt a jolt go through her body. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She wanted to get out of this cell. It felt like she'd been in there the whole week, but it was only three days and she was going stir crazy. She hadn't seen Jason over the weekend and it had been a mess in here. With Damien and all the other guards it was hell being in prison, and Jason somewhat eased it for Sam. She didn't know what it was, because she'd known him for a full day, but he did, and she was grateful for him being there.

''Well, well, well,'' she heard, and she looked up to see Damien stand in front of the cell. ''I hear your friend Jason works today – maybe he'll take you somewhere private,'' he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She just stared at him, remembering Jason's words to keep low. He frowned and walked away, and she sighed of relief. Dana took a deep breath and she could hear her relax.

''That was close – I really hope he was just trying to make you talk,'' Dana said, and Sam nodded. She'd hoped Jason had to work today, because she had to talk to him about this. The women had been kept in the cell all weekend, and she didn't get why no one did anything to stop Damien and his 'followers'. She'd noticed some of the women being pulled up front – getting everything they wanted – and not that she cared, but she thought it was weird.

After she had told Jason she'd think of something for his plan, she'd been thinking a lot. She didn't have much to do, so she made herself crazy thinking about a plan. When she finally had a plan, she had been glad. She'd been thinking she would befriend some of the women in here to get them to talk about what the guards did to them, and she knew it was going to take some time and effort, but she also knew it would be worth it once they did trust her. She wanted to make some trouble, get Damien angry and send her with some of the guards – only to expect he would send her with Jason would be stupid. She couldn't and wouldn't want herself to be in a position where she couldn't get out of, so she wouldn't do that unless she knew he could only send her with Jason. She also had to talk to Jason about it, so she hoped to get some time alone with him during the day.

She'd been thinking about her plan all morning, and she realized it was simple but she didn't think it would work. She hated doubting herself, but she did, and she had to talk to Jason to see if he had an idea of what to do.

''Sam, get up,'' she heard Dana whisper, and she looked up to see her standing next to the bed. Sam jumped up, knowing if she didn't she'd miss breakfast and she really was hungry. The doors opened and they all stepped in line after Damien hollered it through the halls, and as they started to move to the eating hall she looked around if she could see Jason careful not to let anyone see. She didn't see him and she took a deep breath when Damien brushed passed her and slapped her on her butt, but she didn't say anything. She sat down when they were in the eating hall after getting her breakfast, and she looked around. Suddenly she saw Jason standing there, and she felt her heart flutter. It was a strange feeling, something she had never felt before, and she looked down again.

''This is better,'' she suddenly said, meaning breakfast. The last couple of days they had eaten old bread in the morning, and she was glad this was fresh.

''They don't care what they give us, Sam, you should know by now,'' Dana said, and Sam nodded. She could see Dana looking around and when she saw Jason, she widened her eyes. ''Sam, you need to stick with me today,'' she said softly, and when Sam wanted to protest, she looked at Dana but didn't. She couldn't tell her nothing happened with Jason, because it would ruin his cover and she didn't want that.

''Sure – you think that will help?'' she asked, and when Dana nodded she sighed and stayed silent. She wanted to tell Dana, because after spending a lot of time with her in the cell, she really started to like her. She saw her as a friend, even though the circumstances were strange.

''McCall,'' she heard, and she looked up to see Jason staring at her with a blank stare. Dana grabbed her hand and held on to it when she wanted to stand, but Jason saw it and ripped Dana's hand off. Sam knew it didn't mean anything and he wanted to keep up appearances, but Dana didn't and she could see she wanted to jump up and protest.

''Dana, let it go,'' she whispered, and Dana widened her eyes. ''Come on, let it go and keep on eating – don't make Damien notice you,'' Sam added, and Jason sighed hard, letting them know to stop talking. Sam looked up at him and back at Dana, to see her nod.

''McCall, come on, I don't have all day,'' Jason snapped, and he grabbed Sam's arm. Once they were out of the eating hall he loosened his grip, and he took her to the room. But when they walked passed the door, she looked up at him and frowned.

''Where are we going?'' she asked softly, and Jason shook his head letting her know he didn't want to tell. She blinked a couple of times when they arrived in a dark room, and Jason walked to the other side and opened another door, where he let her go in first and closed the door behind him.

''I found out how to get in this room without anyone noticing and Damien told me it was the room where they take the women who are – lets just say they take their women here,'' Jason explained, and Sam nodded. She saw the bed in the room – it was more like a mattress on some pallets, and shivered when she thought of what happened here. ''The other room is for the rookies, and Damien telling me this is a good sign as it is but I feel bad coming here,'' Jason added in a whisper, and Sam nodded again.

''It's – you can feel the bad energy in here,'' she replied, and when he nodded she sighed. ''Why did you take me here?'' she asked, and he closed his eyes as he sat down on the only chair in the room.

''First I want you to eat something – I brought it in here for you because I know the hospital food is crap, and I know you haven't been eating at all in here,'' Jason said, and she widened her eyes when he said that. ''They tell the new shift what happened every day, and Damien told me you didn't eat, and you need to eat Sam,'' he added sternly, and she nodded and looked down.

''I'm sorry – I just couldn't…'' she stopped talking when he stood and walked toward her. She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes, and she sighed. ''I can't eat the food because I don't – I mean I don't feel like eating most of the time and because the food is crap,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I know, so that's why I'm sneaking in something everyday, so you at least have one good meal,'' he told her, and she shook her head.

''But that's not fair to the other women,'' she exclaimed, and she saw him widen his eyes. She stared at him as he thought about that, and he nodded.

''Until we can manage to let them change something around here, you eat what I bring you – everyday – and I'll work on changing the food,'' he told her, and she nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to be the only woman who got nice food, but if he was sure of changing the food around here she wouldn't have that much of a problem.

##########

Jason watched as Sam thought about his offer and smiled when he realized she really cared about some of the women in here. She didn't want to eat the food because the women in here couldn't eat anything nice, and he wanted to help her make sure they got what they needed. ''Really, I'll help make some changes in here as well, because I know you care about the women here,'' he whispered, and he took her hand. She looked up at him again, and he could see the gratitude in her eyes – and the tears. ''What is it Sam?'' he asked softly, and she shook her head. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her.

''I don't know what – what has gotten into me,'' she whispered between sobs, and he shook his head and held her close. He could feel everything in his body on high alert – everything was tingling, and it was a feeling he had never felt before. He walked backwards to the chair and sat down with her on his lap, and she laid her head against his chest as she cried.

''It's ok, Sam – we're going to get you out of here,'' he whispered, and she nodded against his chest and as suddenly as the tears came, they stopped.

''I'm sorry,'' she said, and she started to move off his lap. He held her on her place by wrapping his arms around her once again, and she looked at him in confusion. ''What are you doing?'' she asked softly, and he looked at her lips. She had the most wonderful lips, he thought, and he couldn't help it. He wanted to kiss her. So he moved closer, looking in her eyes and he saw the emotions twirling around. She didn't back out, and he pressed his lips on hers in a gently gesture. He could see her close her eyes and he felt her arms wrap around his neck, and he pulled her closer to his body. He knew he couldn't deepen the kiss, because if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop, so he pulled back. They had to catch their breath, and when they did, she sighed and smiled at him.

''I've been thinking about it the whole weekend,'' he said softly, and her smile went brighter. ''Ok, let's get you some food,'' he said suddenly, and he got up slowly and helped her to her feet, walked towards a little hiding place and took the bag of food out of it. ''I put it there just before my shift so it still has to be good,'' he told her as she looked at the sandwich.

''Jason, thank you,'' she whispered, and he nodded and smiled when she attacked the sandwich, moaning as she ate. ''This is amazing,'' she said with her eyes wide, and he smiled.

''When I thought about it, I went to Kelly's – it's a small diner in the place where I come from – and I thought you'd like this,'' he told her, and she nodded. He couldn't stop smiling and looking at her as she ate, and when the sandwich was gone she looked up at him.

''Thank you so much – I guess I needed that,'' she said, and she blushed. He just nodded as he stared at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, and she was smart and kind. He couldn't help thinking about her all weekend, and he had only known her one day.

''Let's get this started, Sam. Tell me about your plan,'' he said, and she looked down. ''What, don't you have a plan?'' he asked, and she nodded.

''I had a plan and I liked it, until I thought of something that didn't help with the plan,'' she said, and he nodded. She told him about her plan, about how she wanted to lure Damien out and have him mad. She had thought about making him mad and letting him send her with Jason, but he could also send her with another guard, and it wouldn't help the plan at all.

''You're right. It would be a great plan when it was only Damien and I but there are too many guards to think he would always send you with me. Now, I thought of something a little more complicated, but I think it could work,'' he said, and she nodded and waited for him to continue, so he did. ''While I continue to befriend Damien, you get some of the women to trust you – tell you what is going on, you know?''

''Yeah, I thought about that too,'' she said, and he smiled at her. She really was smart.

''It's going to take some time, but we have that – in the meantime we can try and get the food to be fresh and – of better quality. Now we need to find a way to get him alone. I think we need him to – I'm sorry,'' he whispered suddenly, and he walked toward her and grabbed both of her hands.

''You want me to get him alone in here,'' she said, and he shook his head. ''You thought about it, though – maybe it's a plan – get him here alone with me and you follow, then you can kill him and say it was self-defense. Or protecting me,'' she added, and he shook his head again. He did think about it, but he didn't want her to put herself in that kind of a position.

''I really don't-''

''I really think it would work – if you want to befriend him that's fine – I can help you with that, but I think this is the much quicker plan and it can work – you just have to be in time to help me,'' she interrupted him, and he nodded. She had a point there. ''Jason, I'd like to tell Dana – she's really worried about me and I don't want to lie to her,'' she suddenly said, and he nodded.

''You can tell her, but only her and tell her to keep it to herself,'' he replied, and she nodded and smiled up at him.

''Thank you – I really had a hard time convincing her I was ok the last time,'' she said, and he nodded. He had never wanted to put her in a position where she had to lie to a friend, and he was glad she asked him, because he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the plan, and this way she would tell someone what they were doing without getting it out.

''Now lets just say we plan this a little more – I mean I'll talk to Sonny – you must know him too if you know me – and we will figure out a way to make this work, and in the meantime you tell Dana, and I'll take care of the cafeteria – then we meet here again – like this,'' he said, and she nodded.

''Sounds like a plan,'' she replied, and he nodded and opened the door. He grabbed her arm again, but waited until the halls before he stared glaring at her and winking at her. She shivered, and only because he knew it was fake he saw right through it, but she was good. He could see fear in her eyes and he was surprised at how good she was. The women around them screamed at him, and when he put her back in her cell he turned around without looking at her again, because he knew he would want to stare at her all the time and it wouldn't help with the plan. He walked back to the front to eat his own sandwich.

##########

Sam patted Dana on her shoulder to get her attention, and Dana looked at her with concern in her eyes. ''Are you ok?'' she asked immediately, and Sam nodded and gestured for her to come sit next to her. When Dana climbed out of her bed and sat next to Sam, she grabbed her hand and just held it.

''Dana, I'd like to tell you something but you have to promise me you'll keep it to yourself,'' Sam started, and Dana nodded.

''I promise,'' she replied, and Sam nodded.

''Jason, the guard – he's not bad. He's undercover and that's all I can say about that, but I'm helping him get Damien to stop doing what he's doing,'' Sam whispered, and she watched as Dana's eyes widened and she gasped.

''O my god, I didn't think – I didn't even notice it,'' she whispered, and Sam nodded. ''Damn you're good, girl,'' Dana added softly, and Sam smiled.

''Listen, I only told you this because you were worried and I didn't want to lie to you anymore, but now you know you have to act like I didn't tell you this and when Jason takes me with him, just act like you did before – it will only mess with the plan if you don't act scared anymore and it wouldn't help either,'' she said, and then she frowned at the double talk. She shrugged and looked at Dana again, ''I'm not going to tell you the plan but you don't have to worry about me anymore, ok?''

''Thanks for telling me Sam, I really appreciate it. Thank you,'' she whispered, and Sam nodded. Suddenly Dana wrapped her arms around her in a hug and Sam was surprised, but wrapped her arms around the other woman and smiled.

''No I think things are going to change here,'' Sam said. She was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The air was knocked out of her as she was pushed up against the cell doors, and her hands were above her head. She could feel the blood circulation being cut off but she didn't say anything as she looked at Damien. He was the one pressing her up against the doors, and he was the one who was glaring at her. ''You will pay for messing the order, do you hear me?'' he snapped at her, and she just stared. She didn't do anything, but one way or another he was angry with her and she couldn't do anything. ''Answer me!''

''I hear you,'' she whispered, and he pushed his hips forward. She'd felt his erection press against her before, but he started grinding and she felt sick. He smirked, and she could hear some of the guards standing close laugh, and she closed her eyes.

''Mark my words – next time, when your Morgan isn't here, I will get to you,'' he whispered in her ear, and she gasped. ''Yeah, you better be afraid,'' he snapped at her when he heard it, and he pressed a hard kiss on her lips. She could feel the bars press into her back and she couldn't move her head. She hoped and prayed he would be done soon, but she knew he was just starting. Suddenly the women started moving and she knew it was time for dinner. ''Get to it,'' he snapped again, and he let her go. She knew that if she didn't have the bars behind her she'd collapsed on the ground.

''McCall, get walking,'' she heard another guard say, just before a hand brushed against her and she opened her eyes. She didn't know his name, but he acted like Damien and she knew she had to be careful. When she didn't listen right away he grabbed her arm.

''Let me go,'' she hissed, and she pulled back her arm. He didn't let her go, but he swung around and backhanded her. She stumbled back a little, and widened her eyes as her let her go and smiled at her before he walked away. She decided it was best to stop acting up today – even though she didn't know what she did wrong. She made her way toward the eating hall. By what Damien had said she figured Jason would be working, and while she got her food and sat down she looked around if she saw him. She didn't, and she looked down at her food.

Nobody had helped her – she didn't expect it but she had hoped one of the women at least would say something. Damien was going to do what he said, and she didn't even know what she did wrong. She looked at Dana who was sitting across from her and sighed. Dana didn't say anything but she shifted in her seat and continued eating. ''I'm going to be sick,'' Sam suddenly said, and Dana's head shot up and she glared at Sam. Sam held a hand to her stomach when she felt it roll, but nothing happened and she took a deep breath to get rid of the nausea.

''Keep it in because you're going to get in trouble,'' Dana said softly, and Sam nodded. She didn't touch her food, but suddenly she saw something. She turned her head a little and had to control her reaction, as she wanted to sigh in relief. Jason stood behind her, watching her, and she turned her head again. She looked down at her food and suddenly felt like eating again, and she grabbed her fork and started eating.

##########

Jason watched Sam as she started eating and turned around again, not wanting to get the attention. He didn't need it. Sam had been pale, only a distinct print on her face that was red. He knew someone had slapped her, and he felt the anger rise every time he thought about it. He had to get her to come with him, but he needed to wait for her to finish her dinner because he didn't want her to faint because of him. He took her to privacy every time around the time to eat, and even though he still brought food for her, it wasn't enough. As he looked around his eyes fell on Sam again, and he could see her looking at Dana. Dana shifted in her seat, and Jason got a weird vibe from her.

He knew, that after Sam had told Dana two days ago, Dana had acted differently to Sam, but she thought it was because she didn't want to blow their cover. He had the feeling it was something else. She acted like she was guilty – every time Sam would look at her he could see her shift in her chair and he wanted to know what she did. As he watched them, he thought about the handprint on Sam's face. She'd been in trouble again, and he wanted to know what happened. He'd seen the look of anger and fear on her face, and he knew Damien had done something. He hoped everything would be over soon, because he hated to see Sam hurt.

''Ok, forks down, and get up,'' Damien hollered through the hall, and he heard the clatter of forks being put down. Jason looked around and saw all the women getting up, and he turned back to see Sam clutching her stomach as she did. He frowned but he knew he had to keep himself in check so he turned back around and sighed when Damien came in sight. He was smirking at Sam, and Jason knew Sam had seen and that was why she was holding her stomach. He cursed under his breath and when the women started to walk back to the cells, he made his way to Sam and grabbed her. She hadn't seen him and he could feel her tense and jump as he took her with him. When she saw who it was that was holding her, she didn't say anything but closed her eyes briefly and looked behind her.

''Come on,'' he snapped at her, and she gasped and followed him to the room. The room they had been going to after Damien had told him about it. He knew it was weird to go there, for him it was weird too, but it was the only place where no one could hear them. Once inside he locked the door and pulled her in his arms, and was surprised to feel her tense up before relaxing in his arms. He could feel her arms wrapping around his waist and he pulled her even closer as he laid his chin on her head. ''What happened?'' he asked softly, and she shook her head. He decided to give her some time before asking again, and he took her to the chair and lifted her on his lap as he sat down.

''You know, this is getting way to complicated,'' she suddenly said, and his heart sank as he had the feeling she was going to back down. He'd be happy once she was safe and he knew he couldn't do anything to get her out unless she'd help him. He had talked to Sonny about this, and Sonny had told him to get her to help him, and then he would help her get out. ''I mean, after everything that I've been through, I didn't think I could feel like this inside of a prison, where it is supposed to be safer – you know?''

''I understand what you mean,'' he whispered, and she nodded again. ''Where are you going with this?'' he asked her, and she sighed.

''I mean that – you know that if you're not here I don't feel safe,'' she said, and he sighed. He was honored she felt safe with him, but it also meant things happened when he wasn't there.

''What happened, Sam? Did the guards do something to you or-'' he started, but she interrupted him.

''No, they didn't do anything,'' she said softly, and he knew she was lying. She was good at it, he had to give her that much, but he could hear the little shake in her voice, and he knew she was lying about the guards. ''I mean they did – god, you know how Damien is,'' she whispered, and he nodded. That's all he needed to know. He took her chin gently in his hand and forced her to look at him, and he could see the tears in her eyes.

''I'll be here to protect you,'' he whispered, and she closed her eyes and nodded. He leaned forward, planning on kissing her when she opened her eyes again and saw what he was doing. She pulled back and started pacing around the room, and he closed his eyes, cursing himself for his stupidity.

##########

Sam wanted to kiss him – hell, she wanted a lot more than kissing him, but she couldn't. She couldn't get her heart in this, because she knew he'd drop her when he wanted to. ''Jason, I know we want this – I know – but I can't,'' she said softly, and he looked at her. She could feel him looking at her even though she didn't see it. ''I really – I mean really – I'm starting to like you,'' she added, and he sighed. He got up, and she looked up at him when he stopped in front of her. He took her hands and pulled her toward him, and then he pressed his lips on hers. She needed this – she needed him. She knew she couldn't ignore it anymore, as she wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss just as passionate. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

''I need you, Sam, and I know you want me too,'' he whispered out of breath as he pulled back a little. She nodded; she knew she couldn't ignore it anymore.

''I want you – I want you so badly it hurts, Jason,'' she replied, and he nodded. His lips crashed on hers again, and she moaned in response. She knew it was going to happen now, and she knew she wanted it. He made his way to the bed and gently laid her down, and then he let himself sink on top of her and kissed her again. His hands roamed over her body and she felt him removed her shirt. She helped him lift it over her head and he smiled at her, and then kissed her neck. She moaned in pleasure when he found her sensitive spot, and her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

''Lift your hips,'' he growled, and she did as he told her and lifted her hips while he removed her pants and panties in one move. She moaned when his hands brushed against her thighs and he opened his buttons and removed his pants and boxers. ''I need to be inside you, Sam, are you ready for me?'' he asked her softly, and she nodded. She'd been ready for him from the moment he started kissing her, and he lay down on top of her. She could feel his erection press into her thigh and she moaned. Somehow he had removed his shirt, and she couldn't remember when he did that but she didn't care. He unclasped her bra and removed that too, and then he started kissing her breasts as he touched her stomach. His hands were everywhere, and everywhere he touched her she could feel the tingles. She needed him, and by the way his erection was pressing against her she knew he needed her too.

''Jason please,'' she whispered when he moved to her other breast, and he looked up while he kept kissing it. He knew what she wanted but he waited, until he touched her clit and felt her wetness over his hands. He couldn't wait anymore – he had been waiting too long for her, and he pushed forward, penetrating her all the way. ''O my god,'' she growled, and she could hear him breath in deeply. He'd stopped moving, and she looked at him and saw he had his eyes closed. ''Jason,'' she breathed out, and he looked at her and smiled weakly.

''You feel so good baby,'' he returned, and she moaned and closed her eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer, and he started moving. He couldn't help himself it seemed, as he started moving faster and harder. ''I'm sorry – I'm sorry,'' he started, but she shook her head and moved along with him. He trusted into her and moaned, and she could feel her orgasm coming fast and she screamed.

''Jason,'' she exclaimed when she came, and he pumped into her a couple of times more and released himself inside of her.

##########

His whole body shook as he collapsed on top of her and he had to catch his breath before rolling off her and pulling her against him. He couldn't believe what had just happened, but he was glad it did happen as he felt himself relax with Sam in his arms. ''That – Jason, that was amazing,'' she whispered, and he smiled. He felt the same about what just happened, even though he could slap himself across the forehead thinking about it. Never, in his whole life, had he done something like this, and he was stupid enough to forget something.

''Sam,'' he started, but then he looked down and he could see her sleeping peacefully on his chest. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He'd forgotten protection – and he knew she couldn't be on the pill. ''Damn it,'' he cursed, and she tensed in his arms.

''What is it?'' she asked, her voice sleepy. He shook his head, but she wasn't about to let it go, and he sighed. ''Jason come on,'' she added, and he nodded.

''We didn't use any protection, and I didn't think about it at the moment,'' he whispered, and she nodded.

''Well, don't worry because I was told I couldn't have any children,'' she replied, and he widened his eyes. ''I had a – I mean I don't remember what happened but they told me I was in a fight and that caused me to loose my ability to get pregnant,'' she told him, and he nodded. He felt guilty for bringing it up, even though there was no way he could've known.

''I'm sorry about that,'' he replied, and she nodded with a smile. He could see it hurt her still, but he could also see acceptance, and he was proud of the strong woman in front of him.

''We need to get going – I don't want anyone to get suspicious and go looking for us,'' she suddenly said, and he nodded and moved to get out of the bed. she did the same and they got dressed in silence. ''Jason – I don't know what will happen from now on but know I don't expect anything from you,'' she suddenly whispered, and he nodded and smiled at her.

''I don't – I mean I didn't want – I didn't think you'd expect something from me – I was already planning on getting you out and I know you didn't sleep with me because of that,'' he said, and she frowned, but nodded. He didn't know what he had said wrong, but the whole way back to her cell she was quiet, and he wasn't used to her being this silent. He couldn't ask her as he pushed her in her cell and closed the door. He knew he had to get going with his plan, because he didn't want to put Sam in any more danger.

##########

Sam sank down on her bed and sighed. She hadn't planned anything that happened today, but she was glad it did happen. She'd had an amazing night with Jason and it had been just what she needed. He was amazing, and she knew she had to be careful – she didn't want to fall for him.

''Did you have fun with him?'' she heard Dana ask, and she frowned and sighed.

''You know what this is about,'' she replied, and she heard Dana mumble. She couldn't hear what she was saying but it didn't sound good. ''What happened?''

''What do you mean?'' Dana asked, and Sam rolled her eyes and sighed again.

''You've been acting weird around me ever since I told you about Jason – what's the problem with you?'' Sam asked Dana, feeling like there was something bothering Dana. She didn't know what it was but she didn't feel good about it, and she really wanted to know. She had though Dana was a friend.

''There is nothing – just drop it will you,'' Dana snapped, and Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes. That wasn't a friend – Dana wasn't a friend. It had only seemed like it in the beginning, but right now Sam knew she wasn't a friend and she felt sorry for loosing something that could've turned into something more.

Now all she wanted to do was sleep, and as she felt her eyelids getting heavy she thought about Jason and the plan. She wanted to get it done as soon as possible, because it was getting a lot more dangerous than it had been when it started.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was too late. Sam knew she had fallen in love with Jason. It had been two weeks after their first time of making love, and he took her over to that room every day – one day they would just talk, and the other they would make love. She knew it was too late when she saw him walking around with a smirk on his face. He was her one – the one she'd been waiting for – and she couldn't do anything about it. She looked away when she saw Damien looking at her, and she started eating again. It was after noon and she knew Jason's shift would end soon – he'd asked the afternoon off because he needed to deal with something. She didn't like it but she couldn't blame him, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Jason looked at his watch and Sam knew enough. His shift was over, and when he looked at her she saw in his eyes he didn't want to leave. He had the same feeling as she had – like something was going to happen. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't feel good about him leaving early, and he could see it in her eyes because he nodded once to let her know it was going to be ok. He walked out of the hall and when she couldn't see him anymore, she looked back at her plate. She didn't feel like eating anymore, and she laid down her fork and leaned back.

She'd been having trouble with Damien the past two weeks. He had come to her a lot and mostly threatened her, but she knew he knew something. He was angry with her all the time, even though most of the time she didn't do anything. She watched him and she frowned when she saw him looking right past her with a smile on his face, and she turned to see Dana smile back. As soon as Dana saw Sam looking at her, the smile faded and Sam knew there was something going on between the two of them. ''What are you looking at,'' Dana snapped, and Sam shrugged and looked away again. Some of the women in close proximity looked at her with a frown, and she sighed.

''You know the drill,'' sounded suddenly, and Sam got up and stood behind her chair. She knew they were going back to the cells, and after that Jason would be gone. He would bring them to the cells, even though his shift ended some time before and she was grateful for that. She looked at him and he winked, and she looked away after smiling faintly. She didn't want anyone to catch on, but Dana did, and she glared at Sam before looking away. Sam took a deep breath to stay calm – she didn't want to get in trouble by asking something she shouldn't – and followed the other women to the cells. As Dana and Sam stepped in their cell she looked around and saw everyone stand in their cell before the doors closed with a bang. She knew it didn't matter what she said to Dana, because she hadn't spoken to Sam that much the last couple of weeks, so she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

''Damn it,'' she heard someone yell, and the door of her cell opened and Damien stepped in. ''Dana, come on bitch, I need you to follow me,'' he said to her, and Sam frowned, but didn't say anything as Dana got out of the bed and followed Damien. She didn't do anything to stop it, but Damien didn't close her cell door so she got up and leaned out of her cell to see where they were going. She felt like she was going to be sick when she saw them move to the room Jason always brought her, and she got back in her cell. She wasn't about to get in trouble just because her door stood ajar, so she lay back down on her bed and sighed. Suddenly she heard someone shuffle inside and she opened her eyes. Damien stood hovering over her and smirked at her, and she frowned as she sat up.

''What do you want?'' she asked him, and she cursed herself when she heard her voice shake a little. He just smirked and grabbed her arm, pulled her up and led her out of her cell. She didn't know where he was taking her but she couldn't help but struggle.

''Jason isn't here to save you, bitch,'' he snapped at her, and she shook her head. She knew Jason wasn't there, that was why he took her and that was why she was scared to death, wondering what he was going to do to her.

##########

Jason drove over to the office Sonny had told him to come, and sighed. He didn't have a good feeling about leaving the prison early, but Sonny needed him for something and he didn't have a choice but leave early. As he parked his car and stepped out of it, he saw Carly walking around back with Michael and he smiled. He loved both of them, and even though Carly was a little clingy at times he didn't mind. He stepped inside and knocked on the door. He didn't know what Sonny wanted from him, but he knew it had something to do with his current job. Sonny had promised him not to ask him to do anything else besides this job and he had kept his promise until now. Sonny ordered him to come in and he frowned when he realized he was still standing in front of the door, even though he never did that.

''Hey,'' Sonny said when Jason opened the door and approached the chair in front of Sonny's desk. As he sat down he nodded once and looked at Sonny. He looked good, and Jason smiled.

''Seems like it's calm out,'' he said, and Sonny nodded.

''It is – the only thing at the moment is Damien and you're working on him – I wanted to know how it went along with Sam McCall and what you are planning on doing,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded and started telling Sonny their plan.

''So, she's going to lure him to get her alone, and I'll be there to help her and kill him,'' Jason finished, and Sonny nodded.

''You think it's safe? I mean what if he takes her to that room when you're not there – what if he took her this afternoon?'' Sonny asked, and Jason shook his head. He didn't want to believe Damien would do that, because there was no reason to do that. Sam didn't do anything yet, and he looked at Sonny again.

''Damien wouldn't take her there because she didn't start her plan yet – we've been talking about this a lot and she will only do something like that when I'm there – and once he takes her I will be there to help her,'' Jason said, confident of their plan.

''If you say so – listen, until you find the time to get to Damien and I mean you need to go after him soon, I will handle everything around here – right now it's slow and no one is trying to do anything but I'm worried about you,'' Sonny said, and Jason frowned. Sonny smiled, ''you've been spending a lot of time with Sam and you can't stop talking about her – even Carly noticed and she never does – so why don't you tell me what's going on between the two of you?''

''You know, Sonny – I'll tell you,'' Jason said, and Sonny nodded. Jason realized it didn't matter if he told Sonny because Sonny already knew a lot. ''I think I'm in love with her – we've been spending a lot of time together and we did make love – you know it felt different than it had with every other woman I've been with,'' Jason explained, and Sonny nodded.

''She's something if I hear you talk – I mean she is someone who accepts you the way you are,'' Sonny said, and when Jason nodded, he added, ''that's good. You know what – I have some other business to attend to and I need to get going, so go and have some fun on this lovely day.''

''Hey, I'll see you tomorrow before my shift,'' Jason said, and Sonny nodded. Jason always went to see Sonny before a shift but lately he didn't have that much time to do it – he always had to be up early and get to the halls in time and he didn't want to bother Sonny that early. He got up and walked out of the office, made his way to his car and drove home.

##########

It was sick. They were sick. Sam looked away when Damien climbed on top of Dana, ready to have sex with her, and Dana seemed to enjoy every minute of it. He didn't know it, but he blew a cover and Dana helped him with it. Sam only wanted to be in her cell, but now she had to listen and watch them have sex. She growled, and she heard the bed move. She didn't want to look, and she turned around, but soon she felt her arm being pulled back and she opened her eyes, to see Damien standing in front of her in all his glory. He was mad – and not just a little bit – and he growled something at her. She couldn't hear it at first but she concentrated on his face.

''You're next,'' he said, and she shivered. He pushed her down on the chair, but he didn't go back. He stared at her. ''Maybe I'll take you first,'' he said suddenly, and she widened her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't – this was it, she was trapped, she thought, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up again. But as she struggled against him he slapped her, and she could see the anger on his face double. She didn't care, she didn't want to be here, and she looked at Dana to see her smiling. This was sick.

''What are you going to do with her sweetie?'' Dana asked softly, and Damien turned around and growled at her. She nodded and closed her mouth, while Damien turned back around to Sam. He slapped her again, and pulled her over to the bed. She struggled, and he slapped her again, making her fall to the ground because he had let go of her.

''You better work with me or else I'm going to beat the shit out of you,'' he snapped, and she shook her head. She'd rather have him beat the shit out of her than having him rape her, and she glared at him. ''It's your choice, bitch,'' he said, just before his foot connected with her side. She grunted out in pain, but she didn't do anything to stop him. She did roll up in a ball to make him have less places where he could kick or hit her, and she smiled inwardly when she heard him curse.

''You're pathetic if you need to beat someone,'' she whispered, and Damien widened his eyes and gestured for Dana to hold her. Sam shook her head – she wished now she hadn't said anything, but it was already to late. Dana, for a small woman, was strong, and pulled Sam up and held her hands behind her back.

''Now you're going to get it,'' Damien said with a grin, and she shivered and closed her eyes shut so she shouldn't have to look at him. His fist slammed into her stomach, but she couldn't move as Dana held on to her arms. She felt a tear slip over her face as she started to struggle against Dana's grip, but it didn't matter because somehow the woman behind her was a lot stronger.

Every time she felt his fist slam into her body, she heard Dana chuckle, and suddenly it stopped. Dana dropped her to the ground and Sam, being weak as it is, couldn't do anything to keep standing. Before she knew it she felt his foot again, and she was too slow. She rolled up as a ball but everything hurt as she felt his foot slam into every time, and then it stopped.

''Come on, babe – I think she had enough,'' she heard Dana say, and even though she didn't say it to help Sam, she was grateful. ''There'll always be a next time,'' she added, and Sam grunted. Dana moved and Sam opened her eyes to see Damien and Dana kiss. Soon they walked to the bed and started making love while Sam lay on the ground. Sam couldn't help the tears flowing over her face, as she didn't have a choice but to listen to this sick game of theirs.

##########

Right after he left Sonny's Jason had been called up. Some guard was sick and they wanted him to come and work the night shift. All he had to do was keep an eye on the women, there was really nothing to it, and he had agreed. This allowed him to check on Sam without going there to see her – while he was off work – and he took the opportunity. So as he made his way out of the car to the hall, he yawned. He had just woken up from his nap before work, because even though he liked working night shifts he didn't think he would survive being up all day and night. He smiled at the women and sighed when they didn't say anything, but he was used to it.

''Hey Bo,'' he greeted one of the guards, and he frowned. Bo was the only guard who didn't use scare tactics.

''Jason there is something very wrong here,'' Bo said with a smile, and Jason smiled back and nodded.

''Yeah, some guard got sick and they needed me to jump in so I agreed,'' Jason replied, and Bo nodded.

''Yeah, listen, you might want to check on McCall, because she didn't come out of her bed with dinner,'' Bo informed Jason, and when he wanted to open his mouth Bo stopped him. ''Dana said she was alright, but I don't think McCall would skip a meal,'' he added, and Jason nodded.

''Thanks, I'll go check on her later,'' he said, and he walked away. He remembered once Damien was gone, he had the lead, and he didn't like it one bit. Damien had already left a couple of hours ago because his shift had ended before dinnertime, and as Jason put away his food for later, he sighed. He decided now was as good as any time to check on Sam and he was worried about her, so he walked through the halls.

''Morgan,'' he heard someone call his name, and he turned around and saw one of the women looking at him. He walked back to her and nodded, gesturing for her to speak her mind. ''I don't think it's alright with Sam,'' she whispered, and he frowned. Even the inmates realized something was wrong with Sam, and he nodded.

''I'm going to see what's wrong with her, Jenna, don't worry,'' he said, and Jenna nodded. He walked to the cell Sam was staying in and saw her in the bed – all under the covers. He looked at Dana and saw her glaring at him, but he didn't bother to say something about it because it didn't matter.

''Morgan, what are you doing here,'' she snapped, and Jason frowned at her.

''It's none of your business, Dana,'' he replied softly, and he could see Sam tense up in her bed. He wondered what was wrong, but as he opened the door she didn't come from under the covers and it only worried him more. ''Sam,'' he whispered, and he could see her shake her head. He kneeled down next to her and pulled the covers from her, and he gasped when he saw her.

''Jason please,'' she whispered, and he closed his eyes for a moment hearing how weak she sounded.

''What happened, Sam?'' he asked, and she shook her head. Somehow he knew what happened and he cursed, slamming his fist to the ground in anger. Damien. ''Come on, I'll bring you to the clinic,'' he said, and he lifted her in his arms. She cried out in pain and he looked at her apologetically, but it didn't matter. God, he wanted to kill Damien for doing this, and he glared at Dana. He knew she was in on it too, and as he walked out of the cell and called for Bo to close the door, he walked to the clinic. There was a little clinic attached to the halls and as he stepped in and told the nurses to call a doctor, he laid Sam down on the table and held her hand.

''Jason I didn't – I couldn't stop him,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He looked at her and saw the bruises on her face, and he knew there was more to it. He was going to kill the bastard – tonight.

''I'll be back, Sam,'' he growled as he got up, and she shook her head and held on to his hands tightly.

''Please, Jason stay with me,'' she cried, and he was torn. Torn between staying with her and killing Damien. ''It can wait,'' she whispered as if reading his mind, and he sighed and sat back down next to the table. As the doctor came in and began working on Sam, Jason watched, and he vowed to himself Damien would die a slow and painful death for doing this to the woman he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a week since Jason had found her, and Sam was still in the clinic. She had a couple of bruised ribs and a sprained wrist, but other than that she was fine. Jason had told the doctor he wanted her to stay a little longer because he wanted to be sure she was ok, and Sam didn't mind. She didn't want to go back to the cell and live with someone who was helping Damien, and she hated it that she thought Dana was a friend. She had told her everything about their plan, and she was sure Dana had told it to Damien. When she thought about it she realized that was why Damien had been so angry with her, and she sighed.

She'd been alone for most of the time, with Jason occasionally visiting her. He couldn't visit her more often and she knew it, but she was bored out of her mind. The one thing that was good about today was that she could get of out here soon. She was cuffed to the bed, she couldn't move too much because her ribs hurt and if she didn't get out of there soon, she was going to scream in frustration. Then the door opened, and she looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway with Damien beside him.

''McCall – I think today is your lucky say because you can get out of here and you can get to another cell,'' Damien said, and she could see he didn't like it one bit. She looked at Jason and he nodded, and she knew he had made sure she wouldn't have to go back to the cell with Dana. She smiled a bit, knowing she would have more calm than she had from the start.

''Come on, let's get you out,'' Jason said, and she could hear the concern in his voice. He hid it well, but she could read him like a book and she knew he wanted her to be ok. She didn't know what he was planning to do with Damien, but she knew it would be painful for Damien.

''Damn – McCall, get the fuck out of that bed and follow us,'' Damien shouted, and Sam widened her eyes and sighed.

''I – I'm kind of stuck,'' she said, and Jason sighed and shook his head as he walked to the bed and uncuffed her. She looked at him in thanks, because she knew she couldn't do anything else, and then looked at Damien, who was glaring at her. She didn't say anything while Jason led her to the cell.

''I brought all your stuff over to this cell and you'll be sharing it with Jenna,'' he told her, and she nodded. She'd heard of Jenna – she had been brought in a couple of days after she came in, and she had been one of the women the guards took a lot. She felt sorry for the woman already, but she wasn't about to get close to her.

''Thank you,'' Sam said simply, and he nodded. Once they were standing in front of the cell and Sam looked at Jenna, she smiled quickly before turning to Jason and waiting until the door opened. She stepped in and turned back around, sat down on the bed with some difficulty because of her ribs, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes again the door was shut, and Jason and Damien were gone.

''How are you feeling?'' she heard, and she looked up to see Jenna looking at her. Jenna was a beautiful woman – with her dark hair and eyes. She was tall, had long legs and looked amazing – even after this time in jail.

''I'm fine, thank you,'' Sam said, and she slowly lay down on the bed and closed her eyes again. She didn't want to talk; all she wanted to do was sleep. Jenna seemed to catch on, and she was grateful. Sam hadn't been sleeping much while she was in the clinic, even though she had gotten a lot of sedatives. She'd had nightmares when she would fall asleep and no drug could stop her from staying awake. She sighed before she felt herself slip in a deep sleep, and she hoped she wouldn't have a nightmare.

#####

''No!'' Sam screamed, and she woke herself up. When she opened her eyes, she almost jumped off the bed when she saw Jenna sitting next to her on the floor, looking at her in concern.

''I didn't – I couldn't get you to wake up,'' she said softly, and Sam nodded. The problem with not sleeping was, that once she would fall asleep she would sleep like a bear. She couldn't get herself to wake up from that, and she couldn't get someone else to wake her up. ''Are you ok – I mean do you want to talk about it?'' Jenna asked, but Sam shook her head. She didn't want to talk, and she didn't want to get close to Jenna. She liked her, but that would be the end of it.

''I'm ok, it's the drugs they gave me,'' she replied, and Jenna nodded. When she got up from the floor, she swayed, and Sam jumped up and steadied her. ''What's wrong?'' she asked, and Jenna shook her head.

''It's nothing, just a little lightheaded,'' she replied, and Sam frowned but nodded. It wasn't her problem, but somehow Jenna came through. She cursed herself again for letting Dana in, and vowed not to let Jenna see Sam – the real Sam. Jenna sank down on Sam's bed for a moment, and Sam sat down next to her and stared at her. Jenna was pale, and it seemed like she had lost some weight. It was something even Sam could see, even though she didn't know Jenna at all.

''You have to keep eating, Jenna,'' Sam said, and Jenna frowned at her.

''I do, I just cant seem to keep anything in,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. She knew the feeling all to well, being sick and not being able to keep anything in, but the last time she had that was when she had a fever. And that had been a long time, and Jenna didn't have a fever. She was a little warmer to the touch, but nothing more. When Jenna looked at her in surprise, Sam noticed she was holding her hand to Jenna's forehead and she pulled it away.

''I'm sorry,'' she said, and Jenna shook her head. Sam smiled gently and suddenly began to think about the symptoms Jenna was showing. ''When do you feel sick?'' she asked suddenly, thinking of something.

''Mostly in the mornings and sometimes when I smell something bad or something,'' Jenna replied confused, and Sam closed her eyes and nodded.

''Did you ever think you could be pregnant?'' Sam asked, and Jenna shook her head. ''Could you be?'' Jenna shook her head again, but she had tears in her eyes and Sam knew she was starting to figure it out.

''Damn him,'' Jenna suddenly whispered, and she surprised Sam by laying her head on her shoulder. Sam uncomfortably rubbed her back, and listened to Jenna cry. She didn't know what to say, but she knew Jenna would be broken if it was true. That much she knew. Somehow she knew whom Jenna meant with him – Damien. He'd been taking a lot of women with him, and Sam had always wanted to help them. ''If it's true, what am I going to do? I mean I can't – their going to take my baby away from me and I don't know if…'' Jenna stopped talking and jumped up, and when Sam looked up she saw Jason standing there. When she looked at Jenna she could see the fear in her eyes and she knew why that was.

''Sam, could you come with me?'' Jason asked softly, and Sam nodded. She looked at Jenna again and smiled reassuringly, even though she knew it wouldn't help. Jason opened the door and led her out, and to the room where he used to take her. But when he stopped in front of it and gestured for her to listen, she heard something inside. Dana and Damien. ''They've been at it after you got out of the clinic and I thought I'd take you here – to another room,'' he said, and she frowned.

''What?'' she asked simply, and he took her hand and led her to a back room, where he opened the door and showed her what was inside. There was a bed and two chairs, and when she frowned and looked up at him he gently pushed her inside. He closed the door behind him and turned on the light before locking the door, and she sighed.

''I found this room and all I had to do was change the mattress, and I've changed the light bulb. Sam, I'm taking you here – this room has been for the guards to sleep at when they were done with the shift but couldn't drive home,'' Jason told her, and she nodded. She didn't understand why he took her here today, but she sat down on the bed and was surprised to feel the softness.

''What do you want to do in here, Jason?'' she asked him, and he looked at her.

''We didn't get a chance to talk much while you were in the clinic so I wanted to tell you I want to start the plan – right now, I know you don't want to, but I think it's best if we do this,'' he told her, and she sighed. Then she shook her head.

''I don't think we can go on with that plan seeing as Damien knows about it,'' Sam said, and he nodded.

''I don't want you involved – I'm going to do this a little differently, and there is only one thing I need from you,'' he told her, and she nodded. She waited for him to continue. ''I have something for you – when you know I'm working you need to page me when Damien leaves – I can't keep an eye on him all the time. When he leaves, I'll say I don't feel well and I'll leave, follow Damien, and kill him,'' he told her, and she nodded. It wasn't a waterproof plan, but it could work.

''I think I can manage that,'' she replied, and he nodded with a smile. He sat down next to her and kissed her gently, and when she felt herself melt against him she lay down on the bed and pulled him with her. ''Jason, I need you,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''I need you so much,'' he replied, and he kissed her again. She wanted him so badly it hurt, and she was glad he would help her relieve that. She smiled at him and opened his jeans, ready to make love with him.

#########

After Jason had brought Sam back to the cell she had looked at Jenna with concern in her eyes and Jason didn't understand why. So he started looking up some things about the symptoms Jenna seemed to have, and he came up with one thing. She was pregnant. Jason cursed and walked back to the cell, where Jenna jumped up and Sam looked at him with a smile, but he could see she was confused. ''Sam come here,'' he said, and she got up and walked toward him. ''You told me about Jenna and I've been looking up but I found something I – I don't know if it can be that but what if she's pregnant?'' he rambled, and she nodded.

''I thought the same thing but we can't know for sure, Jason,'' she whispered, and Jason nodded.

''You know what, I'll buy a pregnancy test and we'll see,'' he said, and she nodded in thanks. ''I'll make sure she gets it even though I need to scare her a bit – because I have to take her to that room you know,'' he whispered, and she nodded again. She knew he couldn't let her in her cell and give the test, so it had to be done in another way.

''Well, you better go,'' she said, and he nodded. As he walked away he saw her talking to Jenna, and he smiled. He didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew she couldn't help but be concerned for the other woman. Jenna was a sweet woman and he didn't understand why they had brought her here, but he knew she would be broken if she knew she was pregnant and she would also be broken by the time she got out.

Jason sighed when he walked out of the hall, getting ready to go home. He didn't know how it happened, but he was exhausted after today. Nothing much happened though, but getting Sam out of the clinic, and finding out one of the women could be pregnant, really got to him. As he made his way out he decided to call Carly. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up, and when she did, he didn't give her a chance to say anything.

''Carly I need your help and I need it now,'' he said, and he heard her mumble. ''I need a pregnancy test,'' he added, and then he disconnected the line. Knowing Carly she would buy one and ask later, and he was grateful for that. Now he just had to drive home.

#####

Jason stepped out of his car. He'd been home and had taken a shower before he went over to Carly to get the test, and when she opened the door and frowned at him he smiled.

''It's not for me,'' he said, and she laughed. ''I mean, it's not because I made someone pregnant – I think someone I know is pregnant and she can't get to the store, so I told her I would get it,'' he lied, and she nodded.

''Well, I don't mind – I want to know what you've been doing though, I haven't seen you around,'' she said, and he nodded. He didn't tell her where he was working on, but suddenly he felt his pocket vibrate and he took his pager out. Sam. He didn't say anything, but he looked at Carly apologetically and walked out of the house. He knew where Damien lived and he would wait for him there. He threw the test in the back of the car and drove over to Damien's house.

##########

Jenna was the one who saw Damien leave and Sam had picked up on her and paged Jason. She didn't know what was going to happen now, but she was sure Jason would do something to help her – something to make Damien pay.

''Thanks, Jenna,'' she said, but she didn't tell Jenna why. Jenna looked at her with a frown but nodded, and Sam was grateful she didn't ask anything. She didn't want to tell and all she wanted was to make sure everything went ok. She was worried about Jason and she wished she could be there to help him, but she just had to stay put and wait for news.

''Sam, why does Jason keep getting you and only you?'' Jenna asked suddenly, and Sam looked up and sighed. She couldn't tell Jenna why, and she tried to think of something she could say. ''Is he nice to you?'' Jenna asked, and Sam sighed.

''He's ok,'' Sam said, and she could hear Jenna come out of her bed and she looked at her when she sat down on her bed.

''Sam, you can tell me if he does something to you – I mean we don't know each other that well but I was…'' Jenna was silent for a moment and thought about something. Sam just waited for Jenna to continue, because she looked like she wanted to say more.

''Jenna what is it?'' she asked, and Jenna looked at her with tears in her eyes.

''Sam, I'm undercover and I think Jason is too – and I have a feeling you are helping him with whatever he has to do,'' Jenna blurted out, and Sam widened her eyes and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Jenna held up her hand, ''I could've gotten a lot more evidence but they said it wasn't enough – getting raped wasn't enough,'' she said, and she laughed hollowly.

''Undercover?'' Sam said softly, ''Damien raped you…''

''Yeah, and no one knows about me being undercover but I heard you and Jason talk – about me, and I knew right away what was going on,'' she said, and Sam nodded. Jenna knew she was helping Jason and she knew Jason was also undercover, but she didn't know everything. ''Listen, I don't care if he kills the bastard, but please – if you help me with this I'll get you out,'' Jenna said softly, and Sam nodded.

''What do you need?'' she asked, and Jenna shook her head before taking a deep breath.

''Can you get Jason to get me a test so I can be sure?'' she asked, and Sam nodded.

''It's already taken care of,'' she told Jenna. ''Now I don't trust anything or anyone – but if you are telling me the truth I'm saying I'm glad to have you in our corner,'' Sam said, and she heard Jenna sigh. She didn't say anything and closed her eyes, and soon she fell asleep with Jason on her mind. She hoped he would be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Damien never came home and Jason had been waiting all night. He didn't know what he had been thinking, waiting for Damien to come home, but he didn't know where he was so he went home. He didn't have to work today, but he was planning on going in anyway. He wanted to see how Sam was doing and he wanted to bring the test over. So he called in and told his boss he wanted to come and work half a shift, and the boss had been happy. Someone had called in sick and they had just picked up the phone to call him and ask him if he could work.

So as he walked inside with the test safely in his pocket, the first thing he did was go to their cell. Sam jumped up surprised, and he could see Jenna stare at him intensely. ''Come on, you're going with me,'' he said, and Jenna nodded. He was surprised he didn't see the fear she had shown last time he saw her, but he didn't say anything as he opened the door and led her away. He made his way to the room he had shown Sam earlier, and when he locked the door he turned around to face Jenna.

''Jason I know what and who you are and I want to tell you something,'' Jenna said, and he frowned, but nodded and gestured for her to continue. ''I'm Jenna McAlister and I'm undercover,'' she told him, and he sighed and nodded.

''I knew something was different about you – now, glad that's out of the way, I have something for you,'' he said, and she nodded. He gave her the test and looked at her. ''Listen, I don't trust you, and if you ever do anything to hurt Sam or something, I'll kill you – you know who I am so you know I'm not just bluffing,'' he snapped, and she nodded again.

''I would never do anything to hurt Sam,'' she said, and he nodded. ''Can you turn around please?'' she asked, and he nodded and turned around. What Sam hadn't seen was the little toilet in the room, and even though he thought it was gross, he knew it was all Jenna needed. He waited until she was done and called out to him, and then he turned around to see her sitting on the bed. ''I just want you to know, Jason, I didn't know this would happen – I don't have enough to make this case and I just want to help you – or I want you to help me, what ever,'' she said, and he nodded.

''Let's just see what happens first,'' he said, and she nodded and sighed. He could see she was nervous, and he hoped for her she wasn't pregnant but something told him she was. ''I know it's going to be hard but if you are telling the truth there will be people who will help you with this, Jenna,'' he suddenly said, and she looked up.

''I know – Jason what does it take for you to believe me? I mean look up my name in the database – you'll find me there – and you will know I came here undercover,'' she said softly, and he nodded. He believed her, he just didn't know to what extend. He wanted her to be who she said she was because that way she could help him bring Damien down, and help Sam get out of here. ''It's time,'' she suddenly said when she heard the beep, and he looked at her reassuringly when she took a deep breath. He saw the plus sigh on the stick and closed his eyes. He heard her gasp and suddenly she was in his arms, crying her eyes out. He wrapped his arms around her even though he was a little uncomfortable, and waited until she was calmed down before she pulled away. He let her go and looked at her as she wiped away the tears.

''Listen, I'll do what you said – I'll let someone check the database to see about you and I'll come back tomorrow with more. Just give me some time, ok, and tell Sam I will come get her tomorrow because everything you said – there is more to this whole story in the block, and I want to get to the bottom of it,'' he said, and she nodded. ''Why did you come here in the first place?'' he asked, thinking about it. If she really was undercover she should know more.

''Damien Jones and his mates – followers,'' she answered him, and he nodded. ''Then when I came here I got the impression there was something with the food so I'm investigating that too – but it's hard alone, and I had someone of the guards help me – he was undercover also – but he had to quite,'' she told him, and he nodded again.

''That makes sense – Damien has been doing what he's doing for a long time and he had help from someone inside – not only the warden closed his eyes to this, but one if the inmates helps him too – now I'll tell you more tomorrow, but right now I want to take you back to your cell and you can rest,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''Come on, Jenna, lets get you to the cell,'' he whispered, and she got up with his help. He took her arm and led her back to the cell, and when she got in she turned around and just stared at him. Something told him he didn't even have to check her out, but he would do it anyway and he would have another one helping him with this corrupt place.

##########

Sam looked at Jenna and knew enough. ''I'm sorry this had to happen,'' she said softly, and Jenna turned around and smiled gently. Sam patted on the bed next to her and Jenna sat down, grabbed Sam's hand and just held it.

''You know what – it's ok. I'm going to get out of here soon and I can go and raise this baby – it's going to be hard and I'm sure I'm going to have a hard time not thinking about the rape at first, but I guess I can't blame this baby, can I?'' Jenna said, and Sam smiled.

''I like the way you think – you know what, why don't you take this bed and I'll take that one – you need to be careful,'' Sam replied, and Jenna frowned, but she nodded. Sam knew she didn't want to change anything, but everything was going to change from now on. ''How old are you if you don't mind me asking?'' Sam asked, and Jenna laughed softly.

''I'm 24, what about you?'' she returned the question, and Sam smiled.

''The same – I've been thinking about this while you were gone – I know you told Jason what you told me and I know he was a little hard to convince, but when he finds out – when Jason and I find out you're telling the truth it's all going to get easier. Jason, he's here to help us then,'' Sam said, and she turned around and looked at Jenna again, ''and you will not have to be afraid anymore about him – I mean, Damien – because, well, he'd be gone,'' she added, and Jenna nodded.

''I know who Jason is, and I know what he does, but honestly, I don't care. I just want these women to be safe and even though it's for other purposes, he wants the same,'' Jenna said softly, and Sam nodded. ''And so do you, because I heard about you some – you've been helping Jason from the start isn't it?''

''Yeah, I've been trying but something always stands in the way – right now everything changed after Damien beat me up and he doesn't want me involved like I was anymore,'' Sam said, and she frowned when Jenna laughed. ''What?'' she asked, she didn't like not being involved.

''I can see you two care about each other a lot,'' Jenna simply replied, and Sam nodded. What was the point in denying? She got up from the bed and looked down at Jenna.

''Why don't you rest a bit – I'll wake you up before dinner,'' she said, and Jenna nodded and lay down. She was exhausted, and Sam could see it. Sam climbed up to the top bed and lay down too, and as she closed her eyes she thought about everything that happened in the past two days. Getting out of the clinic finally and learning she didn't have to go back to a cell with Dana were the best things about the two days. After Jason had told her it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and then she had to stay in a cell with Jenna. She still didn't know what to believe, because Dana had played her so that she would tell her everything and she didn't want to repeat it again. She wanted to get out of here, but she wanted to help Jason also, and if Jenna was telling the truth, they would have her in their corner to help also.

She sighed and opened her eyes, but soon she realized how tired she was and decided to close her eyes for a moment. She fell asleep right away.

##########

Jason knocked on Sonny's door and opened it before he even answered, and Sonny looked up and smiled quickly. ''Sonny, I need you to put some of the guards with me in the block – I need some backup,'' Jason said, getting straight to the point.

''I'll put Max and some others with you – anything else?'' he asked, and Jason nodded. He wanted this to be ok. ''Let's hear it,'' Sonny said and Jason laughed and sat down.

''Listen, I've managed to get Sam in another cell and she is bunking with Jenna, a woman who says she is undercover. Now, this woman is pregnant because she was raped in jail and no one could help her, so after she told me she was working undercover she told me to check the database – that's something I can do myself. But I want you to check on her background, because even though she sounds sincere and I feel like she is telling the truth, I cant risk anything,'' he said, and Sonny nodded.

''I'll get Stan on it – don't worry. Now I want to know about Sam – how is she doing?'' Sonny asked, and Jason shrugged.

''She's doing the best she can after that beat down, and Jenna being there – I think it helps her. She wouldn't admit it but that place is lonely if you don't have anyone to talk to and it's not like I can talk to her all the time,'' Jason said, and Sonny smiled.

''I see – well, I've been trying to reach Alexis but she's busy with her pro bono,'' he told Jason, and Jason nodded.

''It's ok – we still have to find a way to get the guy out – I mean I've been waiting at his house and he didn't show up, but the next shift I have to work is with him for most of the time so I can cut work early and follow him when he leaves,'' Jason replied, and Sonny nodded.

''I heard about that – but Jase, I'm sorry but I kind of have to go right now,'' Sonny said standing up, ''I'll tell Max to pick out two guys to go with you and I'll make sure there is always someone from our side there to help the women,'' he added, and Jason nodded and got up.

''Thanks, Sonny,'' he said, and he walked out of the office and made his way to his car. He was glad Sonny didn't make a problem with him asking for more help, because Jason had said he could do it alone. As he made his way home he thought about Sam and Jenna, and he didn't know what to think. He knew Sam wouldn't let Jenna in until she knew for sure, but he also knew it could be hard for her. From what he had seen of her he knew she was a loving person and even though she was tough, she was going to have to have someone besides him to confide in. He looked at the time and noticed it was already late, and he parked his car next to the building and walked home. He didn't know how he was going to do all this, but he sure was going to find out if Jenna was telling the truth.

#####

Two hours later he had found the proof that Jenna was telling the truth and he was relieved. He didn't want Sam to have to go through what she went through with Dana again, and he would make sure Dana would also pay for what she did. Not only did she bring trouble for Sam, but she also brought trouble to the remainder of the women in the block. He turned off his laptop and put it away, and then he sank down on the couch. There was a knock on the door and he sighed, but he got up and opened it for Carly.

''Hey, how are you doing?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''I'm ok, how about you – is there something you need help with? Do you need me to talk you down?'' he asked her, knowing Carly she had done something or was planning to do something stupid, and he wanted to be left out of it.

''Nope, I wanted to see how my best friend was doing because after you left last night, I thought you'd call,'' she told him, and he cursed. He'd totally forgotten about Carly, and he looked at her apologetically. ''You were about to tell me what you've been up to lately,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I've been working on a job for Sonny, and you know I can't tell you what it is,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''I can say I'm meeting a lot of women,'' he said with a smile, and she widened her eyes and mumbled something he didn't understand.

''Look, I know you met someone because I see you sort of being happier than before, but I don't want you to get hurt,'' she whispered, and he nodded. He knew how Carly could be and he felt relieved when she didn't start screaming. ''I may be hard to be around sometimes, but I do love you Jason and I want to see you happy – but I also see you hurt over something, and I don't know what it is,'' she added, and he nodded.

''Look I can tell you the woman I met is – she's in trouble and I want to help her, and I am helping her so sometimes I will get hurt in the process, but I love her and I don't want to loose her. You will meet her soon enough,'' he added the last part, and she smiled.

''That's nice. Where's she now?'' she asked, and he looked down and sighed. He couldn't tell her where Sam was, because it was part of his job, but he could tell her something close to the truth.

''She's trapped,'' he said softly, and he heard her gasp.

''She's in jail you mean?'' she said, and he looked up and widened his eyes. ''I know, Jason you don't have to keep this from me because I overheard some of Sonny's calls and I know you work in the women's facility, so don't worry. You will get her out and you will help those women,'' she said, ''I trust in you, and you have to do the same,'' she added, and then she got up.

''Are you leaving?'' he asked, and when she nodded he got up and hugged her. ''Thank you – thank you for listening and not judging someone you haven't met yet,'' he said, and she frowned.

''Come on, I don't always do that!'' she exclaimed, and he just smiled. ''See you later, Jase – don't go disappearing on me again, because I need you around,'' she said, and then she walked out of the door. She closed it behind her softly, and Jason smiled and walked upstairs. He was tired after being up almost 24 hours, and he decided to take a shower and go to bed.

After his shower he climbed in the bed and sighed when his head touched the pillow. He was exhausted, and he smiled when he thought of Sam. She'd been tough, and he knew she was one of the strongest women he had ever met. Now all he had to do was make sure she was safe, and make sure Damien or his followers couldn't hurt her anymore. No woman deserved what Sam and Jenna and a lot of the other women in the facility had to go through, and he would make sure everything would change there. He would make sure he had the woman he loved next to him in his bed. After that thought he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He had a night shift today – someone had changed his times and he didn't know whom, but Jason didn't mind. The only problem was that he couldn't go after Damien once he got off his shift. Jason made his way inside and was relieved when he found Bo sitting in front of the hall. ''Hey Bo,'' he greeted the man, and Bo looked up with a smile.

''Hey Jason – there are some new men today, and one of them is working the nightshift with you,'' he told Jason. Jason nodded and smiled while he walked to the locker room. Bo was the one who always told him what had all happened and all the new things Jason couldn't have known. As he threw his dinner in his locker and walked out of the room he smiled when he saw Max.

''Max,'' he called out, and Max turned around and smiled. He knew what he had to do here, but Jason decided to tell him some of the stuff he had learned here. ''Let me tell you some of the stuff I learned here and then I have to go and talk with Sam,'' Jason said, and he took Max with him on a round, telling him everything he knew about the block as they walked passed the women.

''Ok, wait just a second – you mean Sam McCall right? The little con artist?'' Max asked, and when Jason nodded in confusion, Max smiled and made his way back to the cell where Jenna and Sam were. ''Miss McCall, get your butt out of that bed, right now!'' Max yelled, and both Jason and Jenna frowned, but Sam jumped off her bed and smiled at Max.

''Maxie! How have you been?'' she exclaimed, and Max smiled at her. Jason sighed and opened the cell door, only to have Sam jump in Max's arms. He saw her flinch, and he knew she had to be in pain, but she didn't show it. ''I missed you, big boy – where have you been?'' she asked, and Max laughed and looked at Jason.

''Sorry boss, I met Sam a couple of years ago – before I started working with you, and we spent some time together,'' Max said, and Jason nodded as Max turned back to Sam. ''I've been busy little girl,'' he said, and Sam pulled back and looked at Jason. She smiled and sighed. ''How did you get yourself in here, babe?'' Max asked, and Sam shrugged. Jason didn't like the way Max called Sam babe, but he tried not to show it. He let Sam and Max talk and turned around to Jenna, who was staring at Max. The man was big, and he didn't blame Jenna for being cautious.

''Jenna – I've been checking you out and I can say I found out what you are here for,'' Jason said, and Jenna nodded. She still looked pale, but somehow she looked a little better. He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile.

''I know you want to be safe but I would never lie about something like this, and I would never hurt a woman in prison with a lie like this – now the next time you need something just tell me and I'll help you – or tell Sam and we'll help you,'' she said, and Jason nodded. He looked at Sam and saw Max and her staring at him, and he raised his eyebrow.

''Max is going to walk the rounds and I am going to take Sam with me,'' Jason interrupted everyone, and Max nodded and closed the cell door as Jason took Sam and led her to the small room.

##########

Sam knew what this was going to be about. She had heard Jason talk with Jenna even if he thought she didn't. She smiled when she thought of Max – she had met him some years ago, before she left her dad, and he had helped her with that. She'd missed him, and she was happy to see him doing so well for himself. She knew Jason was a good boss, friendly and caring, and she knew Max had done well.

''I didn't know you knew Max,'' Jason said, and she could hear the suppressed jealousy in his voice. She smiled at him but didn't reply – what would she have to say? ''I thought this would help because we just need some more help,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I think you did great,'' she replied softly, and he smiled at her. She was glad he was here – even though she had seen him last night she had missed him a lot. ''I've been talking to Jenna all night and day and I figured out she's really telling the truth,'' Sam said, and Jason nodded.

''I know – I checked up on her and she is clean,'' he told her, and she nodded. ''You know, Sam – I've been talking to some friends and I have to tell you something,'' he suddenly said softly, and she looked up at him with a smile. She nodded indicating she was listening and he took a deep breath. Whatever it was, it was important to him. ''I – when I first saw you we didn't – it wasn't easy for us to come this way and I know it's weird but Sam, I love you,'' he whispered, and she widened her eyes and felt the tears sting. He loved her.

''You – you love me?'' she asked, her voice barely over a whisper, and he just nodded. ''God, I don't know what to say,'' she whispered shaking her head. ''I mean I care about you – and I think it's safe to say in falling – Jason,'' she whispered, and he looked at her. She couldn't lie – she couldn't say she didn't love him because that would be a lie. ''I love you too,'' she added, and he smiled at her. He took a step forward and grabbed her around the waist. Without thinking he kissed her, and they dropped on the bed together.

''I need you, Sam – I need to be inside you and I can't wait,'' he growled, and when she nodded he began undressing her. She helped him get out of his uniform and kissed him wherever she could. He growled and then smiled, but when he was out of all his clothes and she was too, he couldn't help himself. He pushed inside her and she screamed, but not in pain. She felt the passion and pleasure build up in both of them as he moved, and soon after she reached her climax. He pumped into her a couple of more times before he released himself.

##########

''I'm so sorry,'' he whispered, and he could see her smile up at him. She was sprawled over his chest and he knew they had to go back, but he didn't want to move. ''I didn't mean to-'' she held her finger against his lips to stop him from talking and he stopped. He just waited and stared at her.

''It's ok, Jason. I didn't say anything – I mean did you hear me complain?'' she said, and he shook his head and smiled. He knew she wouldn't say anything, but that didn't matter. ''Now I don't want to ruin the moment but what are we going to do with Damien?'' she asked, and he shrugged.

''I told you the plan and you know what to do – we have Jenna on our side and she will keep an eye open so all you have to do is contact me when he leaves and I'll leave too,'' he told her, and she nodded. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes and he wanted to comfort her, but they didn't have enough time. Not for both of the things he wanted to do, and he chooses to do the other thing. So he rolled her on her back and smiled down at her as he moved his body down slowly, pressing kisses on her body along the way. He could hear her moans, and he looked up.

''We – do we have enough time?'' she asked, and he nodded. He would make enough time, and Max wouldn't mind. He moved further down and he noticed she realized where he was going when she lifted her hips. He moved his mouth to her clit and licked and kissed until she came. He didn't stop, though. He kept on doing what he was doing and brought her to her climax for the second time. ''Please – Jason, please I need you inside of me,'' she whispered, and he grinned up at her. He complied, and moved up slowly and kissed her while he pushed himself inside of her, and he kissed her hard. He started pumping, and she moaned in his mouth, and soon she wasn't moaning anymore, but screaming as she pulled her mouth away and wrapped her legs around him.

''Come with me Sam,'' he growled as he felt himself get up higher. She nodded her head and when he came, she came too. He collapsed on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Then she said something he didn't expect.

''This feels like goodbye,'' she whispered, and he raised his head and looked at her in confusion. ''I mean, after all we're close to your goal and this really feels like it's goodbye,'' she added, and he nodded. He felt the same thing, he just hadn't expected her to feel the same, or to catch on.

''I'm sorry – I don't know when this is over, so I just-'' she interrupted him, and he smiled at her.

''It's ok, Jason. We both don't know what's going to happen from here, because I know for a fact Damien has to work the same shift as you – or he has to start later tonight, but I know you will leave with him tomorrow morning,'' she whispered, and he nodded again. ''Come on,'' she said, and she pushed him off of her. He was surprised, but he moved and he got dresses as she did the same.

''Are you ok?'' he asked her, and she nodded, but didn't say anything. He had the feeling he had hurt her feelings. ''Sam, I love you,'' he whispered, and he pulled her against him as he was done getting dressed and so was she. She looked up at him and he could see something in her eyes, but he couldn't read what it was. ''I love you, ok, with all my heart and I'm going to make sure you get out of here,'' he told her, and she smiled – it was a small smile, but it was there.

''I love you too, Jason,'' she replied, and he nodded. Now he had to take her back to her cell. So he grabbed her arm gently and took her to her cell.

##########

Sam turned around when Jason closed the door and smiled at Max. Max really was one of her friends and she was glad she'd seen him again. She turned back as Max and Jason started their rounds, and she heard Damien come in as she climbed up the bed. ''Damien is in, but don't worry Jenna we're going to make sure he doesn't get to take you,'' Jason whispered as he moved passed the cell, and he shot a look at Sam. She knew he wanted her to stay out of it but whenever Damien would come, she would help Jenna. She wanted to help, and even though Jason didn't like the thought of her being in danger she didn't mind.

''Sam, be careful whenever he comes around, ok? I just don't want you to get hurt while helping Jason,'' she heard Jenna say, and she mumbled. She didn't listen to what Jenna was saying because she was going to do whatever she wanted.

''I'll be careful like always,'' she replied, and she heard Jenna gasp and laugh. ''What?''

''Don't promise me that, Sam,'' she said, and Sam was about to protest, when Jenna said, ''you are never careful enough.''

''That's not fair,'' Sam grumbled, but she smiled. She wasn't careful enough, and she knew it too. But she wasn't about to admit to it, because that way she would have to keep herself in, and she wasn't planning on that.

''Jenna – come here bitch and get out of the bed,'' she heard Damien say, and she could almost feel Jenna tense up. So she did what she thought was right, and she came out of the bed and glared at Damien. ''What are you doing, bitch, get her to come out,'' he snapped at her, but she just crossed her arms and stood there staring at him.

''Why would I?'' she asked, and she saw Jason stand behind Damien shaking his head. He didn't want her to get involved, and when Jenna came out looking scared to death, Sam knew what to do. She shot one look at Jason and he closed his eyes when she started talking. ''Take me instead of Jenna and everything will be fine,'' Sam said, and Damien grinned.

''Even better – that bitch doesn't know what I like but you do,'' Damien said, and he opened the door and grabbed her arm. Damien wasn't as gentle as Jason was, but she knew she had to keep up if she wanted this to work. She looked back at Jason and saw him following them, gesturing Max to follow him. She felt Damien pull her into the room, and he didn't even bother locking it. She was grateful for that, though. It took Jason and Max some time to get in and that time Damien took. He pressed her up against the wall hard, and she lost all air. She gasped for breath as he pressed his lips on hers, and by the time he was trying to rip her shirt off, Jason kicked open the door and pulled Damien off of Sam. She was grateful for Mac, because he caught her while she felt herself slid down on the ground, and she looked up to him. She hadn't expected Damien to be this hard, but then again she could've known.

''You bastard!'' Damien screamed, and when Sam looked up she could see Jason holding his gun on Damien.

''You need to come with me,'' Jason said, and Sam widened her eyes when Damien got up, and she opened her mouth to scream when he kicked Jason in the side. Jason didn't budge, but cuffed Damien with his hands behind his back – thank god for handcuffs – and slapped him in the face. ''I said you need to come with me, and I don't care if I have to carry you out,'' Jason growled, and Damien nodded. Jason let one cuff loose, and he led Damien out while Max helped Sam up and out of the room. ''Bring her back to her cell and keep an eye out. I'll be back in an hour,'' Jason snapped his order at Max, and Max nodded and pulled Sam with him.

''Max where's he going to go?'' Sam asked, and Max shrugged. She felt tears sting in his eyes and she cursed herself for being so stupid as to change the plan once again. She sat down next to Jenna when they reached the cell, and Max closed the door as Jenna held Sam while she cried.

##########

Jason knew he had to be careful and he had taken Damien to one of the warehouses. He'd called Sonny while he was on his way and he told him where to go and he would meet him there. Jason didn't know what was going to happen after this, but he knew it was going to be over soon. ''Come on, get out of the car,'' he snapped at Damien, who finally seemed to realize who Jason really was, and Jason could see the fear in his eyes. Sonny approached them and smiled at Jason, while Jason pulled Damien out of the car and led him inside the warehouse. Suddenly his pager went off and he frowned, but pulled it out of his pocket while Sonny took over Damien. Sonny pushed him to a chair and tied him to it while Jason looked at the message. _Be careful._ That was all it said, but he knew who sent it. Sam.

''So I hear you've been a bad boy,'' he heard Sonny say, and he smiled. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so he moved toward them and cleared his throat, getting attention from both the men.

''Sonny, I'll take over, if you don't mind,'' he said, and Sonny nodded and stepped aside, and Jason turned to Damien. ''You've been a constant thorn in my side and I want you gone, Damien. After everything you've done to those women I don't care about pain anymore and I'll just give you one last minute to say what you want to say,'' Jason said, and Damien opened his mouth.

''You bastard – I knew there was something about you,'' he snapped, and Jason nodded. ''Let's just say that girl of yours is sweet – even though she fought, she got what she deserved,'' Damien said, and Jason saw red. He knew Damien didn't do anyting else after beating Sam to a pulp, but he couldn't help but see images of Damien doing all kinds of stuff to Sam and he pulled his gun and trained it on the guy.

''Is that all?'' he snapped, and when Damien opened his mouth again, he stopped him, ''you don't get to say anything again,'' he said lowly, and Damien frowned. But Jason didn't give him a chance to say anything else and he cocked his gun, and shot. He shot three times, one in his leg and one in his chest. The last one between Damien's eyes. Damien was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jason stood next to his car, and Sonny beside him, looking at the guards taking care of everything in the warehouse. After he had shot Damien and checked his pulse, he had walked out of the warehouse to get some fresh air. Sonny had followed him.

''Listen, I know this is going to sound weird but I still have some business in the halls,'' Jason said when he looked at Sonny.

''What do you have left?'' Sonny asked, ''do you still need Max?'' he added, and Jason nodded. He knew he could use Max with everything he planned, and he was sure it would move faster if he had Max with him.

''I could use his help with this – I want to make sure there's another warden and a whole new patch of guards there, and I want to make sure they do something with the food in there,'' he told Sonny, who nodded and smiled.

''You're a good man, Jason. Sure, you can fix everything up there, just don't take to long because I need you here too,'' he said, and Jason nodded his thanks. He moved into the car and started it. He pushed the button to roll down the window and tapped Sonny on his shoulder.

''I'll see you tomorrow,'' Jason said, and while Sonny nodded and waved, Jason turned the car and drove back to the halls. He knew he had to take a shower, and he decided to stop at one of the safe houses to do just that. He had another uniform in his car and while he stepped out near a safe house, he grabbed it out of the trunk and made his way inside. He nodded at one of the guards that lived there, and smiled. ''I need to use your shower,'' he said, and the guard nodded and brought him to the bathroom. There he showed Jason the towels and everything else he might need, and Jason thanked him.

He took a quick but thorough shower, and then he dried himself and got dressed. It didn't take him that long, but he had the feeling it had taken him forever to get ready, and he moved quickly as he made his way to his car and drove back to prison. As he walked in he could feel the change, and he smiled. Max and Bo smiled at him and Max gestured for him to follow him, and Jason did. As Max stopped in front of the cell door, Jason closed his eyes for a moment after seeing what was going on.

''She's been like this since you left, and she can't seem to stop,'' Max said, and just then Sam woke up and jumped up when she saw Jason.

''O my god, you're ok – I thought I'd loose you!'' she exclaimed, and he quickly opened the door and took her in his arms. He didn't care about what the other women thought or what the other guards thought, he just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. And by the way she was holding on to him tightly, she felt the same way. He felt laughter bubble up in his chest, and she pulled back a little and looked at him in confusion.

''You were strangling me,'' he said softly, and she widened her eyes and pulled back even more. But when she wanted to step back he pulled her in his arms again. She laughed softly and kissed his ear, and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

''I didn't think you'd be coming back after you left – and then you took longer and I couldn't-'' he interrupted her with a kiss on her lips, and she wrapped her arms back around his neck.

''It's ok – everything is fine, it's handled and we're going to get you and Jenna out of here,'' he whispered, and she nodded against his neck. He didn't really want to let her go, but when Max patted him on the back he nodded and let her go. He had to finish his shift, and he had to talk to Max about what he wanted to be done before they left. ''Sam, I'll come back later before I shift ends but I can't – I have to go and work and we'll talk about everything later, ok?'' he said, and she nodded.

''I love you,'' she whispered in his ear before completely letting him go, and he suddenly felt cold. He smiled at her but Max sighed, and he couldn't reply before Max pulled him away.

''What the hell was that – I mean I can't even talk to her?'' Jason snapped, but when he saw the look on Max's face, he stopped dead in his tracks. ''What?'' he asked, and Max just pointed behind him and Jason turned around. Bo stood behind him with a confused expression on his face, and Jason sighed.

''Ok, what the hell is going on here, Morgan?'' Bo asked, and Jason pulled him aside and told him the whole story from the start.

##########

Sam sighed of relief again and smiled at Jenna, who was staring at her. She knew Jenna wanted to talk, but Sam really didn't feel like talking so she just lay down on the bed and smiled. ''Come on, Sam, you know it's over now and he's going to get away soon – talk,'' Jenna said softly, and Sam closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about the day Jason would leave.

''Let's just not think about that right now – I need this happy feeling to stay a little longer and you better need it too,'' Sam said, and she heard Jenna laugh softly. She smiled again, knowing Jenna felt happy too that Damien was gone.

''I do feel relieved that he's gone, but listen to me, Sam,'' Jenna said, and Sam rolled her closed eyes. ''I know you want Jason to stay here or I don't know maybe you think he'll get you out of here in no time but those things take time, you know?''

''I know, Jenna, I know and I don't expect it to happen soon, but I know that when Jason leaves here I will have some time that's better than it's now,'' she said, and she heard Jenna sigh. ''I am wondering about Dana – I've been thinking of something to make her pay since we're stuck in here and Jason is still here for another couple of day I guess,'' Sam added, and Jenna laughed.

''You want to make her pay, yeah? Well, I can help you with that,'' she said, and Sam smiled. ''We're just going to have to tell Jason about it because you know he'll be mad if you don't,'' she added, and Sam nodded. She hoped Jason would agree with her on this. She wanted Dana to pay for everything she did, and she needed this to be hers. She wanted to think of something, and without help of Jason she wanted to make Dana pay.

''I just don't know what will happen but I do know I will make sure everything in here is going to be much better,'' Sam said, and she could hear Jenna nod in her pillow. ''Why don't you rest, I'll keep my mouth shut,'' Sam said suddenly, and she sighed.

''Yeah – I don't mind talking with you but I'm really exhausted after this long night – I'm sorry Sam,'' Jenna said, but Sam shrugged. She was kind of tired too. ''Night,'' Jenna said softly, and Sam smiled.

''Night, Jenna,'' she whispered, and soon she fell asleep.

#####

Sam woke up when the cell door opened and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. ''Sam,'' she heard Jason whisper, and she rolled out of bed and stood in front of him.

''Is your shift over?'' she asked sleepily, and he nodded. ''Ok, what are you going to do after?'' she asked, and he smiled and pulled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

''I'm going to go and sleep for a little while before checking out whatever it is that needs checking out in here – I have a couple of days of and I intend to go after the warden and all the guards in here – there's going to be a whole new block once I'm done here,'' he told her, and she smiled. She always thought he would do something like that, and she loved him for it.

''I'm going to miss you while you're gone,'' Sam said, and he nodded and held her tight.

''I'll be back before you know it – and by the time I'm back everything will be better, I promise Sam,'' he whispered, and she nodded. She knew he was good on his promise.

''I love you,'' she whispered, and she pulled back a little to kiss him gently. He returned the kiss but after a while pulled back.

''I love you too, babe. I have to go,'' he whispered, and she nodded. She didn't know what it was, but after Damien had been dealt with she always had the feeling their goodbyes were really goodbyes. She watched him walk away and close the door, and he smiled at her one more time before walking out. She moved back to the bed and wiped away the tears that had secretly slipped over her face, and she turned her face to the wall and fell asleep again.

##########

Jason made his way out and saw one of the guards Sonny had assigned to help him start his shift. He greeted him with a nod, and made his way to Max and Bo. Bo had been really helpful when Jason had told him about what had happened and why he was here, and he knew Bo would help him with the remainder of the things he need to take care of in the block.

''Listen you guys, I know you want to know more about what I'm going to want to do but right now I need to find my bed – and you need to too,'' he said, and Bo nodded and yawned, as Max just shrugged.

''I'm cool with that,'' he said, and Jason laughed softly. ''But what about Sam?'' he asked, and Jason looked at Max and saw the concern on his face.

''She's going to be ok – I told her I had to go, and I told her I had some days off and was planning on getting this place straightened out, so don't worry about Sam,'' Jason replied, and Max nodded.

''Ok boss,'' Max simply replied, and Jason nodded. Without saying anything more he left, because he didn't want to stick around. He made his way to his car and almost jumped when his phone rang, and he picked up.

''Morgan,'' he said simply.

''Jason, it's Sonny – everything in the warehouse has been taken care of and all we need to do now is get everything you wanted to be done, to be done,'' he said, and Jason laughed.

''Thanks, Sonny, for calling me with this. Hey, I don't know if you want to help but I sure could use some help with this one I'm thinking about,'' Jason suddenly said, thinking about the warden.

''Sure, I'd love to help some more,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded.

''Well, I want to take the warden out – not like Damien but you know legally, and I was thinking it would be a good way to get Sam out of jail too,'' Jason said, and he began to explain his plan. ''Let her testify against him with the deal that she could get her sentence reduced and she could leave right after the case,'' he said, and Sonny hummed.

''That could be a good idea – I'll let my men find out whatever they need to get that warden – but keep in mind it can take some time right,'' Sonny said, and Jason hummed. He knew it could take some time but he was willing to wait so Sam could get out.

''Thanks – I'm off to go home so please do not disturb – after the night I had and I had to work again I'm beat,'' Jason said, and he disconnected the line. He stepped in the car and drove home, and when he was home he jumped in the shower and then jumped in his bed, falling asleep right as his head hit the pillow.

#####

Jason woke up late in the afternoon, but felt like he could sleep for another night. He didn't, he got out of bed and took his third shower for the day, and then walked downstairs to make some dinner. It was weird thinking he had just woken up and had to make dinner, and he was glad it was over soon.

So after he had made dinner and after he had eaten it, he walked over to the penthouse across the hall and knocked on the door. Carly opened it and smiled at him as she stepped aside. ''Morning for you – have you had dinner yet?'' she asked, and he nodded as he stepped in.

''I did – I was here to talk to Sonny,'' he said, and Carly nodded and went to get Sonny. Jason wanted everything to be done with, so he could take Sam out of prison and get to know her more.

''Jase – I've been working around the clock to make sure I had enough guards to check out the warden, and I also checked out what to do with those guards. As of tomorrow they will be 'fired', and replaced,'' Sonny said when he walked in the room.

''Thanks man, I really appreciate it. Now what I still have to do is make sure the warden doesn't do anything stupid while this is all set in motion,'' Jason said, and Sonny nodded.

''In two weeks, Jason, all the guards will be replaced by someone we – and the ladies – can trust. There will be no more raping and abusing there, and it's all because of you. Good job man,'' Sonny said, and Jason smiled.

''It feels good to help someone rather than kill someone – this helped a lot of women, and I'm glad I took the opportunity. O, and I'm going to make sure they get proper food in there, that's all,'' Jason said, and Sonny nodded.

''You did good, man, I'm proud of you,'' Sonny said, and Jason smiled. It really did feel good to have done something for someone else. He hoped everything would really be over soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had been two weeks since Jason had taken care of Damien. Sam looked around and saw all the new faces and smiled. The guards that had been with Damien had gone. In place were a bunch of new guards, and she knew Jason had made sure they were trustworthy.

Jenna sat next to her in the hall, and Sam smiled at her as she ate. Jenna had been really brave the last couple of months, and Sam knew it would only be a matter of time before she got out. Sam, on the other hand, didn't know much about when she herself was getting out. Jason had told her he was working on it, but he seemed distracted lately, and they didn't talk a lot. She knew he was working on everything that needed to be done, but she really missed him. She'd really missed talking to him. ''Come on, he's going to be coming to get you soon – he said so himself, Sammie,'' Jenna whispered, and Sam nodded. Ever since the whole ordeal with Damien was over Jenna was becoming more and more like her friend, and Sam liked it.

''You know you're going to be out soon,'' Sam said, and Jenna nodded. She only had to stay one more week, but since even the food was better, it wasn't really necessary. Jenna had asked for a longer stay after her boss had called her back, and Sam still wasn't sure why that was. ''Why did you ask to stay longer?'' she asked, and Jenna shrugged.

''I don't know, I didn't want to leave like this – I mean everything is done, but it's kind of weird leaving you here,'' Jenna said, and Sam frowned. ''I mean you know what they say about making friends – I wish I could've met you in another way but right now everything is the way it's supposed to be,'' she added, and Sam sighed.

''No it's not. You're pregnant and you have to go to a doctor, Jenna. You don't know what is going on and you need to know,'' Sam said, and Jenna sighed and looked down at her food. ''Come on, don't shut me out, because I know what you feel – I mean you need to make sure the baby is healthy, right?''

''Yeah, I do, but you cant possibly know how I feel,'' Jenna snapped, and Sam just stared at her. She didn't want to talk about it, but she sure as hell knew how Jenna was feeling, and even though Jenna didn't know, she would be there for her.

''Ok, then I don't. But know that I'll always be there to help you and so is Jason, I just know he will help you no matter what,'' Sam said, and Jenna sighed and nodded. Sam turned, got up and made her way back to the cell. During dinnertime the doors were open and she didn't feel like eating anymore, so she decided to go back. They watched her, but if she didn't do anything stupid she wouldn't get in trouble, and she wasn't planning on getting in trouble. That's when she saw Jason looking at her, and she smiled at him.

''Sam, wait up,'' he said, and she stopped in her tracks. He approached her and once next to her she started walking again, not saying a word. ''Today is my last day – everything is taken care of and there is a new warden and new guards,'' he told her, and she nodded. She'd heard the guards talk about it the last two days; she just didn't want to say anything about it.

''I know,'' she simply replied, and he opened the door for her and she realized she wasn't in her cell. He had brought her to the room he had shown her earlier. ''Why are we here?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''I wanted to tell you I've been working on some things for you – to get you out, and I'm sorry I've been distracted but I wanted you to know that in about 6 weeks you will have to testify, and you can get out of here after that if everything works out the way it's planned,'' he told her, and she frowned.

''What do you mean – I testify against whom and why?'' she asked him, and he sighed and looked down.

''You need to testify against the warden and you need to do it so you can get off – once you have testified, they will look over my attorneys request and release you, but he needs to be thrown in jail,'' Jason said.

''So if I testify against him – against the warden – I will get out?'' she asked, and he nodded with a smile. She sighed of relief, because that meant that she would be free in about 8 weeks. ''Thank you so much Jason,'' she whispered, and she wrapped her arms around him.

''Sam, I need to tell you one last thing,'' he said, and she looked at him and frowned. It didn't sound like good news. ''What I have to say – I'm not liking it one bit but I talked to Sonny last night and he told me I had to stay away from you until everything is dealt with and you're out of prison – I can't come in here without having permission and well, I don't have it,'' he whispered, and she nodded. She'd known there was something to everything. Even the good had something bad behind it, and even though she hated it she understood.

''Ok – I understand,'' she replied, and he nodded, but then smiled and pressed his lips on hers in a demanding kiss. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and kissed her like it was the last time – and in a way it was.

''I love you,'' he growled when he pulled back, and she smiled up at him and then laid her head on his chest.

''I love you too – we don't have much time right?'' she asked, and when she felt him nod she sighed. She couldn't say goodbye like she wanted to, but it didn't matter. Just being with him was enough for her, and she stepped even closer. ''I'm going to miss you like crazy while I'm here and you're there,'' she said, and he sighed.

''I know, me too, Sam – so much,'' he whispered, and then there was a knock on the door, and it opened. Max stood there, waiting for them to separate and come with him, because the shift was over and they had to go. Jason kissed Sam one last time and watched her as she walked back to her cell. He didn't go after her, and Sam was kind of grateful because now she'd said goodbye and she couldn't stand it if he came after her. She turned around and only saw the back of him when he walked out of the prison for the last time, taking Max with him.

''Sammie, come here baby,'' she heard, and she turned around and suddenly felt her eyes stinging and tears rolling over her cheek. She didn't even notice she'd started crying, but as she moved toward Jenna and clung onto her for dear life, she couldn't help it. Jenna took her to the bed and held her close as Sam cried.

##########

Jason hated to leave Sam in there, but he had to. As he made his way to his car with Max, who had taken a ride with him this morning, he sighed. ''Hey, it's going to be ok, Jason, she's going to get out,'' Max said, and Jason nodded. He knew she was going to get out – he was to make sure of it – but he really did not like leaving her there to sit alone. He was glad she had Jenna right now, but in a week Jenna would be out too and she didn't have anyone to help her when she felt down.

''I know, but you know how it feels,'' Jason said, and Max nodded. Jason knew Max really liked Sam, because he had been talking about her non stop and when Jason wasn't working and Max was, he'd tell him what had happened with Sam after.

''Yeah, you know what it is – she's strong and she's always been strong. She'll never admit something if it's going to show a weakness and the last I've seen her was after she'd heard about not being able to get kids anymore. Jason she was devastated and she tried not to show, but I could see the pain in her eyes every time she saw a baby or a kid playing,'' Max rambled, and Jason nodded. He had seen the pain too when she told him about it, and that's why he'd never brought it up again.

''You know her pretty well don't you?'' he asked Max, who nodded again. Jason sighed and as he drove them home, he thought about everything that had happened in the past two weeks. He had made sure the warden was replaced and all the guards were, and after Damien had gone he knew it was going to be a lot better. The food – with a lot of help from Jenna and Sam – had been checked out and it turned out they almost always got old food – some that was basically to old to eat.

''Hey, thanks for the ride – now stop here, Jason,'' Max suddenly said, and Jason stopped and stood aside with his car. He smiled at Max who waved and stepped out of the car, and Jason drove further. He didn't even notice he'd been almost home already, and when he pulled up at the building and parked his car he closed his eyes for a second. He missed her already. He stepped out and locked the car, and walked up to his penthouse. Everything was still the same, but everything felt so different.

''Jason, what's wrong?'' he heard suddenly, and he saw Carly stand behind him. He frowned – he hadn't even heard her, but there she was. He shook his head, put down his bag and sank down in his desk chair. ''Hey, tell me,'' she urged him, and he sighed.

''Nothing's wrong, Carly – I'm tired after the last day and I need some time alone if you don't mind,'' he said, even though he knew she wouldn't leave. And she didn't – she sat down on his desk after pushing some papers aside and stared at him. ''You know what, I fixed everything in there but I couldn't make sure I'd take her with me, it bothers me,'' he snapped, and she nodded.

''I know it bothers you – what do you say if I go over there and give her a letter or note or something?'' she said, and he laughed.

''You know I don't write letters and if I really want to see her I can make sure I will, but I don't want to jeopardize this case. Everything's been going so well I don't want to ruin the change to get her out,'' he said, and Carly sighed.

''I know, that's why I suggested it. I can always go over there and tell her you miss her or something – you know what I mean, Jason,'' she exclaimed, and Jason sighed and nodded.

''Yeah, I know what you mean and I don't want it. Sam and I talked about this and she knows I can't come over so don't worry,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I mean maybe I can go to her and talk to her but you know what it does. It can't happen and I don't want you getting into my business,'' he added, and she nodded again and looked down.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I wanted to butt in – hey, so everything went ok?'' she changed the subject, and he smiled and nodded.

''Yeah, everything went as planned – but right now, Carly, I need some time alone and I need to get to the trial,'' he said, and she frowned.

''I thought you said it was going to take some time,'' she said, and he nodded. He didn't mean to say it like that – it sure could take at least another 6 weeks before they got to the better stuff, and he didn't have to go anywhere tonight.

''I just want to have some time, Carly. I mean that I want to work on this you know – get some information on this and help some,'' he replied, and she nodded. ''I'll see you tomorrow,'' he added, and she nodded again and hugged him tightly. Then she walked out of the penthouse and Jason was finally alone. He didn't mind if Carly came over like this, but he really didn't need anyone with him right now. He turned on the radio and went upstairs. There he took a quick shower and made his way down, where he went to the kitchen and started making dinner.

##########

Sam woke up with a jolt, and was surprised she was still in the bed where Jenna slept in. She looked at Jenna and saw she was sitting next to her with her eyes closed. She looked pale, and Sam shot up. ''Jenna, are you ok?'' she asked, and when Jenna shook her head she got off of the bed and pushed Jenna down. ''Try to get some rest – I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep,'' she added, and Jenna nodded and opened her eyes.

''It's ok, I know this is hard for you,'' she whispered, and then she closed her eyes again and fell silent. Sam watched her for a moment and noticed she had fallen asleep. Sam smiled as she moved to her own bed. She was tired, and she knew they had to wake up for dinner soon but she needed some rest. But before she knew it the doors of the cells in the hall opened and she heard it was dinnertime.

''Jenna, wake up,'' Sam said softly, and Jenna shot up and blinked a couple of times. ''I'm sorry – time to eat,'' she added, and Jenna nodded, but she didn't look so well. Sam helped her out of her bed after she had climbed out, and Jenna took her hand and followed Sam to the halls. The guard next to their cell smiled and took them to the dining hall and sat them down.

''Enjoy your meal,'' he said, and Sam nodded her thanks and sat down. She looked around and saw Dana glaring at her – like she had been doing for the past two weeks – and looked back at Jenna.

''I'm not feeling so well,'' Jenna said, and Sam nodded. When Jenna widened her eyes and shot up, Sam followed Jenna back to the showers and helped her while she emptied her stomach. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when Jenna was done she rubbed her back. ''Thank you – you mind if I go back to the cell?'' Jenna asked, and when Sam shook her head Jenna got up and stumbled away. Sam closed her eyes for a second and got up, only to bump into someone. When she opened her eyes she rolled them when she saw Dana standing in front of her.

''I thought you'd be smart and leave me alone,'' she said, and Dana frowned and then laughed. ''Get out of my way,'' Sam said, and Dana raised her hands.

''What are you going to do? Huh? I mean you couldn't do anything when Damien took you with him, and he didn't even do anything. Come on, Sammie baby, what are you going to do?'' she taunted Sam, who got even angrier and pushed Dana out of the way. Dana fell to the ground, but held herself up with her hands. Before Sam knew it, Dana's hand shot out and she felt a burning pain in her thigh. When she looked down she saw the blood seep out, and she widened her eyes.

''Bitch,'' she snapped, and Dana laughed, but then the guards came running and took Dana with them, as Sam felt the pain began to radiate to her whole leg, and she fell down. One of the guards held her up and then lifted her in his arms. He took her to the clinic where he put her down on the bed, and at that moment Sam blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Sam woke up and felt like her leg was being amputated – while she was aware of it – and moaned. She knew what happened and she knew she had blacked out before, but couldn't they have given her something for the pain?_

''_No, I had to put 14 stitches in there and even though she's good to go back to her cell she needs to be careful. And I want her back in a day or two to see if everything is healing ok,'' she heard the doctor say, and she widened her eyes in surprise. 14 stitches! She didn't say anything because she didn't want them talking to her right away, but she was surprised Dana got that kind of cut. _

''_Ah – I see you're awake,'' the doctor said, and she wondered how he could see that. She didn't say anything though, she just stared at him. ''I had to put 14 stitches in there and even though I'd like to keep you here for some time you need to go back to your cell,'' he told her, and she nodded._

''_Thank you for patching me up,'' she replied, and he nodded and smiled, happy with the thanks._

''_No I'd give you a cane but I'm not allowed, so this guy here is going to help you,'' he said, and she nodded and looked at the guard. She knew him only at sight, and she wondered what his name was, but she didn't ask. When he held out his hand she took it and he helped her get out of the bed. She hated it that she couldn't stay here a little longer, and she limped next to the guard back to the cell. _

#####

It had been two weeks since the stabbing and Sam felt a lot better. Dana was taken to one of the higher security prisons, because everything that happened had caught the interest of the warden and he had taken a liking to the case. He wanted to know what happened and he found out Dana had been working with Damien. Jenna had felt guilty for not being there when Sam had been stabbed and had promised her to come visit Sam soon.

#####

''_Jenna, it's ok – listen, you don't have to come here – I know it's not something you'd want to do and I don't mind at all,'' Sam said when she saw the look on Jenna's face. She was glad – beyond glad – she could get out of here._

''_No it's ok I want to come back here and I'll bring news from Jason the next time ok, so let me just do this,'' Jenna said, and Sam nodded and sighed defeated. She knew Jenna would do whatever she wanted. ''Now, you're going to be ok and I know for a fact Jason is working on getting you out so the next time I will bring you some good news,'' Jenna added, and Sam nodded again and slowly got up. Her leg still gave her some trouble standing up and she hoped the pain would be over soon. She didn't get painkillers, and she didn't really mind, but in times like this – when the pain was almost unbearable – she needed something to get her mind off of it._

''_I'm going to miss you – when I get out, I'd like to meet you for lunch sometime,'' Sam said softly, and Jenna nodded._

''_Definitely,'' she replied, and the guard who had to take her called out to her. She smiled at Sam one last time and left, and Sam sat back down. After everything she was alone again._

#####

Sam smiled as the doors opened. Jenna had promised to visit her, and the only person who could was Jenna. ''You have a visitor, Sam,'' the guard said, and she nodded as she got up. She had to hold on to the bed as she felt a little lightheaded and cursed under her breath as she felt her leg sting again. She slowly made her way to the guard and he held out his arm for her to take. She looked up at him gratefully and took it, and he led her to the visitor's room. There she was – Jenna was waiting for her on the other side of the door and Sam smiled at her as the guard brought her to the chair and helped her sit down.

''How are you doing?'' Sam asked right away, and Jenna smiled and shrugged.

''I'm doing well under the circumstances. I've had an appointment with a doctor in Port Charles and I decided to stick around there for a while before going back home – maybe I'll even stay permanently,'' Jenna rambled, and Sam smiled. She knew Jason lived in Port Charles, but that was all she knew of the place. ''How about you – how's your leg?'' Jenna asked, and Sam shrugged.

''It's doing fine – I mean it still hurts, but it's getting better and healing well. How – have you heard from Jason?'' she asked, and she saw Jenna suppress a smile.

''Yeah – he told me he was really close to getting the case in court, and his attorneys are looking over everything and trying to make a deal for you,'' she told Sam, who nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. ''Also, Jason is doing fine, misses you but he knows you will be out soon,'' she added softly, and Sam smiled.

''Than you – this really means a lot to me,'' she said, ''I've been waiting for news from Jason but I know he can't come over,'' she added, and Jenna looked down.

''I met his friend – I believe her name was Carly – and she told me she wanted to come over her and give you news on Jason but he stopped her. I know she didn't tell me everything, because he was glaring at her all the time. Though he didn't say much about it he told me to tell you he loved you and couldn't wait to see you again,'' she rambled, and Sam smiled.

''Really, thanks. I'm feeling much better right now,'' Sam whispered, and just then the door opened again and the guard came back.

''I'm sorry ladies – it's time to eat now,'' he said, and Sam nodded. She waved to Jenna and watched her until she couldn't anymore. She knew she was getting out soon.

##########

Jason knew it wasn't a good idea to sit down when he was exhausted. And he also knew it was stupid to close his eyes. He woke up with a pounding headache – one he had gotten before he fell asleep – and he cursed when he lifted his head and his neck started aching. He should've known.

Before he had gotten home with a headache, Sonny had been fussing about some things he needed to be dealt with. Then when Jason had finally gotten away to do his own things, Carly had come to him and started rambling about Jenna. Jenna had come by last night and wanted to help, and Jason had been adamant to let her help, but just at that moment Carly barged in and told her what to tell Sam. He wanted Sam to know he missed her, but he didn't want to have it like this. Not that he had much of a choice, because Carly had told Jenna all about Jason, and he didn't like it one bit.

But Jenna didn't mind, and she told him later she only listened to half of what Carly had said. She had asked him what to tell Sam, and he told her to tell Sam the plan was coming along well. He missed her, and he missed seeing her smile, but he knew it was going to be over soon.

He hadn't heard anything from or about Sam since he left, and Jenna hadn't told him that much either. He knew why she did that, and he had the feeling something had happened after he left. He knew Jenna would come over soon and he would ask her about it. He really didn't like being kept in the dark, and he smiled, as there was a knock on the door. Even with his pounding head he could hear who it was just by the knock, and he opened it for Jenna.

''Jason – wow you look like crap,'' Jenna said while walking in. he rolled his eyes and smiled, but he didn't say anything as she sat down on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment. ''Listen, I know I should've told you this earlier, but something happened right after you left,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I had the feeling it did – you didn't really tell me how Sam was doing when you came out and – well, tell me how she's doing, please,'' he said, and she nodded.

''After you left I felt sick and during dinnertime I couldn't stop it anymore so I ran to the showers and Sam followed. When I was done throwing up I left to go back to the cell and I thought she was going back to eat some more, but then I heard that Dana had come in and she had stabbed Sam in her thigh,'' Jenna rambled, and she looked at Jason to see his reaction. Jason stood there, not sure what to say. That bitch had stabbed Sam, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

''How is she doing?'' he asked, and he could see her cringe at the cold tone of voice, but he didn't care.

''She's doing ok – she had to have 14 stitches but everything is healing well,'' she told him, and he nodded. He didn't like it at all, but there was nothing he could do so he sat down and took a deep breath.

''I wish you'd told me sooner, but thank you for telling me – did she say anything about Dana?'' he asked, and she widened her eyes and shook her head.

''No, I forgot to say that Dana was moved after that. The warden had been looking over her file and noticed some things that were off and after she stabbed Sam he decided she didn't fit in the halls. He replaced her in some high security,'' she told him, and he sighed of relief.

''I thought about sending Carly over, you know? Last night when you left I thought about it, to give someone a note to give to her, so she would know I love her and miss her, but I couldn't. I can't write the note because I don't know what to say in it and it just doesn't do it for me,'' he rambled, and he could see her nod. She didn't say anything and a silence washed over them. He didn't mind, though.

''You know what, I'll come back here before I go over to her next time and I'll help you write a note, and then I'll give it to her,'' she said, and then she stood to her feet and looked down at him, ''now I'm going to leave and you need to rest or something – you look like crap,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I fell asleep on the couch and I have a pounding headache, so yeah, I'm going to eat something and I'll be sleeping like a baby,'' he said, and she smiled. ''Come on, I'll show you out – be careful,'' he said, and he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and she walked passed him.

''I'll be careful. You too, and see you soon,'' she said, and with that she walked away. Jason closed the door and made some dinner, ate it, and went upstairs. He didn't even bother undressing and fell on the bed, already asleep when his head hit the pillow.

##########

Sam pulled one of her legs up and rested her head on her knee. All of a sudden after dinner, her stomach started hurting and she didn't know what it was. She knew it couldn't be much and maybe it was just the stress of everything, and when her cell door opened she looked up and widened her eyes at Max who was standing there. She jumped up, forgetting all about her leg until it was too late, but once she was up he pulled her in his arms to hold her up. ''Max – what are you doing here?'' she exclaimed, and he chuckled as he helped her sit down and sat down next to her.

''Jason sent me to give you some news, and when he told me about your leg I asked if I could get some privacy with you in the cell – and with privacy I mean he's standing right outside,'' Max said and he winked. She frowned at him.

''Jason knows about what happened? I didn't tell him…'' she whispered, but her voice faded when she thought of Jenna. She must've told him what happened and she wondered how Jason had reacted. ''How did he take it, Max?''

''He was beyond pissed, but he knew it didn't make a difference so he went to sleep – he had a major headache, and he said he woke up, thought about sending me and just did it. He wanted you let you know he was thinking about you nonstop, but that's not why he sent me,'' Max added, and Sam nodded.

''Tell me, what did he send you for?'' she asked him, and he smiled.

''You ever heard of Alexis Davis?'' he asked her, and she frowned, but nodded. ''Well, she's going to be on your case. She will come here tomorrow and help you prepare, and in a week of 3 or 4 you will be out of here,'' he told her, and Sam smiled and closed her eyes for a moment.

''That sounds really good, Max. Is there something else I should know?'' she asked, and he nodded. When she opened her eyes and saw the look on his face she frowned.

''I've been planning to see if I could get you some clothes from your house but everything is gone – there is nothing left,'' he whispered, and she nodded.

''That's because I didn't live there anymore – after I conned the last man I decided to go live somewhere else,'' she told him, and he sighed of relief. ''But it doesn't matter because I don't have anything. He took it, just before I left, and I only had what I had on – and the money that was in my pocket,'' she added, and he closed his eyes.

''I'm sorry. You know what – once you get out of here you'll stay with me for a while. Get back on your feet and find a job, ok?'' he said, and she smiled. She knew he meant well, but she didn't think it would be a good idea.

''Hey, we both know that's not going to work, and I need to find a way to take care of myself after I get out – so don't worry about me, Maxie,'' she said with a smile.

''No, I insist. You stay with me after you get out unless Jason steps up and tells you to live with him,'' he said, and she nodded.

''Ok, when Jason doesn't ask me to stay I'll stay with you. Now, go home and tell him I love him and I'm thinking about him when you see him, and just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, ok?'' she said, and he nodded.

''See you Sammie, take care,'' he whispered, and he hugged her as she sat on the bed. She hugged him back and when he walked out of the cell, she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Everything was going into motion right now. She was going to get out of here soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jason was never nervous for anything. But today he was. Today Sam would get out, and nothing could stop it anymore. Alexis dropped by last night telling him everything went according to plan, and there was no way she was sent back to prison – unless she did something stupid that is. Jason was also happy for Sam because he knew she hated the place – and even though she put herself there didn't matter she deserved to be there for so long. It had been 4 weeks since he had sent Max to talk to her, and it had been at least 6 weeks since he had seen her, and he missed her like crazy.

''Jason, Alexis just called and said she was on her way to Sam with the clothes,'' Sonny said while walking in the penthouse. Jason hadn't even heard the door open, and he looked up and nodded when he saw Carly and Sonny standing there.

''That's great – do you think Sam will like it? I mean I didn't know if it was ok to let Alexis buy some things for her,'' Jason said, and Carly frowned but then smiled.

''I think Sam will like it because I heard Max say she didn't have anything but the clothes she had on. Now I'd like it to not have to go in court with that suit they get to wear,'' Carly said, and Jason nodded. He had thought the same thing when he asked Alexis to buy something for today – and something she could wear the first day, because he knew she wouldn't want to go shopping right away.

''Man, you're nervous aren't you?'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded. There was no point in denying. ''It's going to be just fine, Jason. She's going to get out and there's nothing that can stop it anymore. I heard the warden – the idiot – talked himself to prison,'' Sonny added, and Jason smiled. He'd wanted to go to the trial when it started but he couldn't. When he had to testify yesterday, he didn't hear anything of the trial and he didn't mind until now. He wanted to know how the trial was going, and because he decided to listen to Sam's testimony he would know.

''Well I'd say there is nothing to stop us from going there now,'' Carly said, and Jason frowned.

''You're going to court and watch?'' he asked confused, and both Carly and Sonny nodded.

''Yeah, why not – you're there and we want to support you,'' Sonny replied, and Jason nodded. ''Now come on, we're going to the courthouse and I think you have to drive with us – my car is bigger for everyone and I need Max there too – maybe he can help us with Sam and all,'' Sonny added, and Jason frowned but nodded.

''Let's go,'' he said, and he got up and followed Carly and Sonny to their car.

##########

Sam stepped out of the shower and widened her eyes when Alexis stood there with her back to her. She wrapped the towel around her body and sighed. ''Alexis, what are you doing here?'' she asked, and Alexis wanted to turn around – Sam could see it – but she didn't.

''I came to bring you clothes – some for today and tomorrow when you get out,'' she said, and Sam smiled. She walked over to Alexis and stood in front of her, and Alexis smiled at her. ''I have underwear for you – with some help of Jason of course – and a suit for today. And then for tomorrow your first day at home I have something casual,'' she rambled, and Sam nodded.

''Did Jason help you find the clothes?'' she asked surprised, and Alexis nodded. ''Well, thank you,'' she said, and Alexis handed her the bag.

''Everything you need for today is in there,'' Alexis said, and Sam nodded and walked to the part where she could get dressed. She put on the underwear and frowned when she noticed the bra was a little tight. It was her size, but she didn't – well, it didn't matter because it fit and she would have something over it. She threw on the suit Alexis had bought, and smiled. Even though it was a little tight it was perfect for today.

''Alexis, thank you so much for this,'' she said when she walked out of the little space. Alexis looked at her and smiled, and Sam turned around so she could see the back.

''It's perfect – though a little tight huh?'' Alexis said, and Sam nodded. ''Max told me you're size but you must've gained some weight,'' she added, and Sam frowned.

''Max told you my size? The last time I spend some time with Max was after my accident and of course I gained some weight,'' Sam said surprised, and Alexis smiled and nodded.

''Are you ready?'' she asked, and Sam nodded. She had everything she owned with her – nothing – and she didn't need anything else. Alexis took her hand and led her out of the showers, and out of the halls. Sam closed her eyes when she finally saw the outside of the prison, and she breathed in deeply to smell the fresh air.

''This feels great,'' she whispered, and Alexis chuckled.

''Get used to it because you're not going back anymore,'' she replied, and Sam nodded. She was finally free.

##########

When Jason saw her, his heart jumped with joy, but he couldn't go to her. She didn't see him, but he could see she was looking a little pale and he was worried about her. He knew she was nervous because who wouldn't be?

''Jason, come on, we need to get in – Sam's going to come later and you know it,'' Sonny said, and Jason nodded. Carly grabbed his hand and took him with her, and he turned his head to look at Sam one more time. She was smiling at him. He smiled back, and she looked away. She said something to Alexis, who looked at him and nodded before making her way to him.

''Sam wants you to know she will contact you after everything is over – she needs to tell you something I suppose,'' Alexis said, and Jason nodded. He smiled at Sam again and felt Carly pull his hand. He followed her inside as Alexis walked back to Sam, and Carly smiled at him when she saw the look on his face. What she saw was love, and she'd seen it on Sam's face too.

''Hey, next time you see her you can hold her, right now she needs to get ready and you need to sit your ass down,'' Carly said, and Jason smiled and nodded as he sat down. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, thinking about his testimony yesterday.

####

''_Mr. Morgan, why were you in the woman facility?'' James Jonas asked, and Jason frowned. What did that have to do with anything?_

''_I was under the impression this wasn't about me,'' he replied, and the lawyer nodded and sighed. This man didn't know what he was doing, Jason thought._

''_You say you never really saw the warden but you heard about his conversations with Damien Jones?'' the lawyer asked, and Jason sighed._

''_Yes. I heard about his conversations with Damien Jones, but all I can tell you is that he never did anything when the women went to him,'' Jason replied, and James nodded._

''_The warden never did anything to stop the guards?'' he asked, and Jason nodded. He didn't think it would be this weird sitting here, answering questions that didn't make any sense. The warden was toast, Jason thought._

####

Jason blinked and smiled when Jenna sat down next to him. He'd wanted to be there for her when she had testified, but he couldn't. All he could do was hope she had everything she needed. She knew everything depended on this and he knew she wanted Sam out. He didn't like putting pressure on a pregnant woman, but she didn't seem to care one bit.

''Jason, she's going to be ok – like I told you and like Alexis told you last night, she's ok, everything goes according to plan and nobody can change their minds about this anymore,'' she whispered, and he nodded.

''It's just nerves – ever since I know she's definitely getting out I want to be with her and then I find I'm nervous to be with her,'' he said softly, and Jenna patted his knee.

''I bet she's nervous too, but don't you worry because I know for sure the two of you will love spending some time together,'' she whispered, and just then the bailiff told everyone to rise for the judge. They did, and the trial started again. They were on the third day, and both Jenna and Jason had already testified before. Sam was one of the last people to testify and Jason knew it had to be nerve wrecking to have to be one of the last.

It took some time before everything was started and Jason knew Sam was still in the backroom waiting to be called. He hoped she was doing ok.

##########

Taking deep breaths, Sam sat in the small room. She knew it could take some time, because Alexis had told her there were still a couple of witnesses before her. It was still early, and Sam didn't mind, but she couldn't stop thinking about her testimony. Alexis and her had been working on it but she had the feeling she could and would ruin everything. After all, luck didn't seem for Sam. She always thought she ran out of luck the minute she was born, because she never had it. Bad luck, however, seemed to follow her everywhere.

''Miss McCall, you're next,'' she heard, and she looked up at the man in front of her. She nodded, swallowed and took another deep breath. She felt nauseas, and she knew it was the nerves taking over. She also knew she had to calm down because she didn't want to ruin it. The man looked at her and held out his hand, and she understood she had to get up and she did. She didn't want his help, but when she swayed and felt lightheaded, she got his help anyway. He held her up and looked at her with concern. ''Are you ok, Miss?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

''I'm ok,'' she replied simply, and he nodded and took her to the courtroom. The first thing she saw was the smile on Jason's face, and Jenna holding his hand. She blinked a couple of times but tried not to think about it too much, but it kept stuck in her head. Jenna holding Jason's hand, both smiling. It could be nothing but it also could be everything. She walked to the bench and swore to tell the truth, and then she sat down and waited for the lawyer to come and question her. She knew Alexis would go second, and she knew she had to concentrate on the lawyers, but it was harder than she thought, with seeing Jason and Jenna together.

''Miss McCall, you were arrested for a con that went bad. How do we know you're not conning the court right now?'' the lawyer asked, and Sam widened her eyes and shook her head.

''I swore to tell the truth,'' she simply replied, and the lawyer nodded when the judge stood and opened his mouth to say something.

''What happened when you first got to the halls?'' the lawyer asked, and Sam closed her eyes.

''I was assaulted by Damien Jones,'' she replied, and the lawyer nodded again. She opened her eyes and looked at Jason, who was keeping his face in a cold stare, and she sighed. The man asked some more questions about her being in jail, and she answered them as well as she could. Then Alexis got up and walked toward her.

''Are you feeling ok?'' she asked softly, and Sam nodded. She was feeling like she was going to throw up, but she couldn't let it show. ''You were trying to make sure the women in the facility were safe – how did you do that?'' Alexis asked, and Sam frowned. This wasn't something they went over.

''I did my best to make sure they were safe by taking most of the blame,'' Sam said, and Alexis nodded. ''I couldn't take all of it, but with the women I spent the most time with I stepped up,'' she added, and Alexis nodded.

''In the testimony of Jenna McAlister, she told about her rape. The warden didn't do anything when it happened – said there wasn't enough evidence. Did you ever go to the warden?'' she asked, and Sam shook her head.

''No, I didn't, because it wouldn't make any difference. The warden made sure Damien was covered and every time one of the women he assaulted went to him, he sent them back with a warning. Do not tell lies,'' Sam replied, and Alexis nodded. She asked more questions and just as before, Sam answered as good as she could. Then the judge told her she could step off, and she did. She didn't look at anyone; she walked out of the room and sat in the hallway of the court. Not much later Jason and Jenna came walking to her and Jason pulled her up and in his arms.

''I missed you so much!'' he exclaimed, and she smiled weakly at him. Then she looked at Jenna and blinked. She really didn't know what to think, and she knew she probably didn't see it right, but she didn't feel good about it. Suddenly Max approached and Sam jumped in his arms.

''Maxie – I think I'm going to take you up on your offer,'' she whispered in his ear, and he pulled back and frowned.

''Sam, come on, we're going home,'' Jason said, and Sam turned around and shook her head. She'd had to much time to think the last couple of weeks, and she didn't want to live with Jason right away. ''What?''

''I don't – I don't think it's a good idea to go with you Jason. I think I better stay with Max until I find something for myself,'' she whispered, and he frowned. She knew he wouldn't understand, but she didn't care at the moment. ''Please – I just need this,'' she stopped talking when he held up his hand and she could see he was hurt. She looked down.

''I understand,'' he said, and she looked up when she heard the cold voice. She nodded, and somehow she knew she had ruined her chances now. She would have to work if she wanted to be with him.

''Jason – I still – I mean I still want to be with you but living together right away, it doesn't seem like a good idea,'' she whispered, and she looked at Jenna, but she didn't see the support. Jenna looked mad at her, and when she looked at Jason she saw him nod.

''Sure, Sam,'' he said, and then he nodded again and walked away without saying anything. She had ruined it. She felt the tears build up in her eyes, but she blinked them away and turned to Max.

''Is you're offer still open?'' she asked, and when he nodded she smiled. She was free, finally.

* * *

**Sequel will come soon!**


End file.
